38 Weeks
by Agent South
Summary: Peter/Alt!Lincoln,  Pecalt,  Mpreg,  Really that's all you need to know ; I needed a break from the 113 page roleplay a friend and I were doing and this is what I came up with. On a temp hiatus. I do hope to continue this one though.
1. Chapter 1

Title: 38 Weeks

Author: Agent Alaska

Fandom: Fringe

Pairing: Peter/Alt!Lincoln

Summary: After a strange night, surprising things begin to unfold.

* * *

><p><em><strong>38 Weeks<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>What is Light, Where is Laughter? I'm confused and the sky is getting heavy tonight…"<br>**_

_**- "What is Light, Where is Laughter" by Twin Atlantic**_

* * *

><p>It was warm. He could feel the sun beaming in through the blinds. Even if they were shut, he could still feel the sun on his eyes. Though, that was not the only warmth Peter Bishop felt. There were legs entangled with his own. A very steady breathing could be heard. A heartbeat. <em>Olivia?<em> He thought briefly. Could this be real? _No. Don't be fooled this time_. He told himself. It must be a dream_. But it feels so real._ He could feel the heartbeat. He could hear the breathing so clearly. How could a dream feel that real? _It can't._

He opened his eyes only to slam them shut once again. The light was blinding. Suddenly pain filled his head. _Fuck._ Why did his head hurt so bad? Peter moved a little, his legs rubbing against the other person's legs. For a moment, he thought nothing of the fact that the legs were not smooth. Not hairless. Then he opened his eyes again, this time he looked toward his, obviously naked, bedmate. _Shit._ Panic began setting in as he recognized who it was. _Please tell me this is a dream or nightmare._

Next to him, Agent Lincoln Lee was sleeping peacefully. Peter's heartbeat had already picked up the pace. He was panicking. He tried desperately to recount the events of the previous night. Those attempts, however, ended in failure. Also in his head hurting even more than before. Peter glanced around. He had no idea where he was. The only thing he could guess was that he must have been _very_ drunk. It was honestly the only thing that made sense. He would have never, in his right mind, cheated on Olivia like this. Let alone with another man. Peter felt his cheeks go warm as he looked back over at Lincoln. For a moment all he did was stare, then it hit him all at once.

He was in the alternate universe.

Suddenly his memory began coming back to him. He remembered they had been there for a case. Olivia and him. A follow up to the whole Shapeshifter fiasco with Jones. He remembered it not being a very successful outcome. Jones had slipped away, yet again. He had been really upset about it and went out drinking with their Agent Lee. He had asked Olivia, but she had refused. So it had been just them two at the bar. He had come to realize early on in the night that he much preferred spending time with this side's Agent Lee over the other one. Lincoln on this side was much more talkative and fun to be around. Those thoughts, Peter realized, may have led to the events that took place later that night.

Peter let out a sigh and slowly made his way out of the bed. He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks once again as he stood up, completely naked. It took him a moment to find his pants, but he managed to spot them in the mess that was their clothing. Another memory then bubbled to the surface of his thoughts. He could remember them making this mess. They had been completely lost in the moment, exchanging sloppy, drunken kisses, as they undressed one another. Peter let out a sigh and shook his head. _Bad idea._ He thought as he gripped his head in pain. He needed to get out of here. Or at least get some aspirin. He pulled on his pants and began looking for his shirt.

"Probably… best to forget this…" Peter jumped as he heard someone speak. He spun around. Lincoln had just woken up, probably when Peter had decided to leave the bed. He was blushing for the obvious reasons. He, also, wasn't making eye contact. Clearly embarrassed by how they had acted and what they had done. Peter sighed a little, calming his nerves. He was glad they both agreed on that. It would have been a lot harder if they hadn't. Peter nodded, watching Agent Lee crawl to the side of the bed, looking for his clothing. "How drunk were we last night?" He questioned casually, trying to break the obvious tension in the room. Peter glanced over at him and pulled on his shirt. He then laughed a little.

"Well… I can't really remember." He replied. Suddenly he noticed his voice hurt a little. He could also tell Lincoln's was a little hoarse. Another blush spread across his cheeks. He knew why. He quickly looked away as images began flashing through his mind. "Either way…" He started to say. "You're right. Probably best to forget it ever happened/" Lincoln looked toward Peter, laughing a little.

"Right." He said simply as he grabbed his pants and pulled them on. "And no one else needs to know either." He added. Peter laughed and nodded. He, for one, didn't need Olivia learning about this. Even if it wasn't his Olivia, it was still awkward. Nor did Lincoln need his Olivia learning what had happened. Another awkward situation. "I have a reputation to uphold after all." Lincoln said with a small laugh as he pulled on his shirt. Peter nodded. "In any case, it was still fun." Suddenly Peter was blushing again. More memories. Yeah, it had been fun.

"Yeah." He replied. He then glanced over at the clock. Olivia had told him to meet her at the DOD at ten. It was about nine thirty. "Shit, I'm gonna be late." He quickly buttoned up his shirt and grabbed his belt off the ground. Lincoln nodded, biting his lip a little. He had a strange feeling this wasn't going to stay a secret. He shook his head and pushed those thoughts aside as he stood up. Finally Peter turned toward the other man. "Thanks…. For last night." He said, awkwardly. Lincoln nodded and laughed a little, his face turning slightly red. This was really awkward.

"Never happened." He said with a smile. "Remember?" Peter nodded and laughed as he grabbed his coat. Lincoln stood there as he watched the man leave the room. A few seconds later he heard the front door open and close. He let out a yawn and scratched his head. "Ugh… where are the aspirin?"

* * *

><p><em>~ I thought I could just forget this… if only forgetting it had been that easy ~<em>

* * *

><p>"So would you ever have sex with a guy?" The question had been so sudden, Lincoln nearly spewed out the water he had been drinking. He coughed a little, causing Olivia to glance over at him. She had a slight smirk on her face. She then began laughing as she averted her eyes back to the road. Lincoln coughed a few more times, clearing his throat, then put his water down as he wiped his mouth. Olivia was still giggling at this point.<p>

"Shit Liv, could you like… wait until I'm done drinking before you ask a question like that?" He questioned as he cleaned off the excess water off his jacket. She couldn't see it now, but his face had reddened a little at the question. When she glanced back over, however, it was as clear as day. "Why are you asking that?"

"Why are you avoiding it?" She questioned. Lincoln glanced over at here, an obviously unamused look on his face. He rolled his eyes and picked up his water again. His throat now hurt from choking down the water before. He took a drink then turned back to her.

"Why are you answering my question with a question?" He asked. At this point now, it was nothing but a cycle of questions. Neither were giving any answers. The red head laughed a little and glanced down at the GPS. She took the turn, then glanced back over at her partner. She was really curious to why he was blushing so much all of a sudden. Was it just the question? Or was it the answer to the question. Either way she was curious.

"You started it." She stated. Lincoln's eyes moved from the window to her, then back to the window. She was right. He had questioned her question first. Mainly to avoid answering it. He was supposed to forget all about that night a few weeks ago with Peter Bishop after all. It didn't happen. Or at least that had been the agreement between the two men. "You answered my question with a question first." Lincoln sighed a little. He had a feeling she wasn't going to let this go. "Also, you seem to be blushing." Suddenly his eyes were on her. Was he really? He rolled his eyes.

"Am not." He retorted, looking away. He really hoped he wasn't getting red again. He could feel his cheeks heating up however. _Shit._ He could hear her laughing again as she kept glancing between the road and him. "No, I would not sleep with a man." He finally said. _Liar_. His cheeks heated up again. He couldn't deny that he had thought back to that night a few times. _No, it never happened. So you're telling the truth._ Olivia laughed again.

"Your cheeks say otherwise." He heard her say. Lincoln let out a sigh, suddenly feeling really frustrated by this whole conversation. Why did she even ask him something stupid like that? What had brought that question on so suddenly? His eyes moved back toward the window. Her laughter quieted down and she brought her eyes back to the road. "Oh come on, I'm just making conversation. You usually love talking about random things like this." Finally the heat on his cheeks settled down to a normal temperature. He glanced back toward her.

"I'm just a little tired." He spoke the truth this time. "I haven't been sleeping well." He said. She glanced back toward him. She could tell he was telling the truth this time. Though, she wasn't sure about earlier. She wasn't going to bother it with him anymore though, seeing as how he was getting easily irritated today. She nodded, then pulled up to the house they had been instructed to go to.

"Well… looks like its showtime." She said as she opened the door and smirked toward her partner. Lincoln laughed a little and shook his head as he followed suit. The moment he stood up, his head began to spin. That was not good. He shook his head briefly, causing Olivia to look over at him. "You okay?" He nodded, but she was already on her way toward him.

"I'm… I'm fine…" But he was far from fine. The moment the words left his mouth, he was hunched over, his breakfast making its way back up. Olivia kneeled beside him and placed her hand on his back as he vomited.

"Shit…" She said, looking away as he continued to vomit for a few more moments. "I think that's the opposite of fine." Finally he stopped and laughed a little at her statement. His stomach was hurting now. Not too bad, but it was a dull ache. Had he eaten something bad? "Maybe you should wait in the car." He quickly shook his head. He wasn't the type to wait in the car. He was the leader of this team and by god he wasn't going to let a stomach virus get to him.

"You're kidding me, right Liv?" He questioned as he stood up. His stomach still felt a little queasy, but he didn't think he was going to throw up again. "I'm technically in charge of you." She laughed and rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. Really. Must have been something I ate." He said. She stared at him for a moment, then nodded.

"Whatever you say. Boss." She said with a smirk. He laughed and wiped his mouth. Olivia let out a laugh as well as she stepped away from the vomit and started making her way toward the house. He followed her, stepping around his mess as well, then began walking.

"That's what I like to here." He was almost glad he had thrown up like that. The conversation from earlier was now a thing of the past. He could finally get back to forgetting that night again and get back to work. Or so he thought.

* * *

><p><em>~ 6 weeks in ~<em>

* * *

><p>"I don't know if it's what I'm eating… or if there's something going around my apartment, but I just can't seem to shake it." Lincoln was lying in bed, his earpiece on, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't seem to get out of bed without feeling like he was going to hurl. Everything he ate just made it worse. He didn't understand what kind of stomach virus could last for two weeks.<p>

"I'm coming over." He heard Olivia say on the other line. He groaned in protest, kicking the covers off. It was his second day off from work. At first it hadn't been so bad. He was sick for two days, then it stopped. He had thought he'd gotten over it, but a few days later it struck again. Right in the middle of a case.

"No. I'm fine. I just gotta keep taking this medicine the doctor gave me." He said as he held up the bottle. Broyles had pretty much ordered him to get checked out. He didn't need his best agent out for long, after all. The doctor hadn't even done any tests. He just filled out a prescription and sent him on his way. _Incompetent moron._ Lincoln thought bitterly. "I'll be fine, Liv, really. It might be something I'm eating."

"You haven't eaten anything. That can't be the case." She responded. He could tell she was getting irritated with him now. "I'm already in the car, you can't stop me. I'll be over in a minute." He let out another groan of protest. He hated having to be babied like this. It wasn't his style. But before he could say anything she had hung up. He sighed and removed the earpiece from his earlobe. For a moment he just sat there, silently staring up at the ceiling. Then suddenly he was on his feet and headed for the bathroom for the third time that morning.

He must have been in there for at least thirty minutes. Or at least long enough not to notice Olivia had let herself in and was now standing at the doorway that led to the bathroom. She let out a sigh and set down her bag, then walked over to him. She kneeled down and placed a hand on his back.

"I really think you need to go back to that doctor and force him to do some tests." She said, rubbing his back a little. He let out a small groan and leaned back. The hurling had ceased for the time being. His eyes moved toward hers. He wanted to protest, but he knew it wouldn't do any good. She was right.

"Later." He said through heavy breaths. He couldn't understand how he could eat so little and still have so much to throw up. Olivia was staring at him, that disapproving look on her face. "Or now." For a moment, she simply stared at him, then suddenly she was out of the room. Lincoln raised his eyebrow. Before he could even question it, she was back with a package of crackers that had been sitting on top of his refrigerator for the past three months. "Why are you bringing me crackers?" He questioned with a small laugh. She laughed with him and pulled out a few.

"Well." She giggled a little. It was probably a long shot but it was worth a try. "When my friend was pregnant, she used to eat crackers to deal with the sickness. So I figured it's worth a shot." She explained. Lincoln stared at her, his brow rising once again. She laughed. "I'm just saying if it works for morning sickness, maybe it'll work for whatever you have." He let out a laugh, then took the crackers from her and began eating them.

"I guess we'll see." He said though bites. She shook her head and settled on the bathroom floor next to him. A part of her was worried. She had honestly never seen him this sick. _What if this had something to do with the case we worked?_ Her mind began to question as she thought back to the case about that maniac Jones. For a second, panic began setting in and her heartbeat sped up. If that man had done something to Lincoln, she would never let him live. Finally she sighed and calmed herself_. It could be anything, no sense freaking out about it right now until you know more_.

"You need to go back to the doctor, Lincoln." She said suddenly as she looked over at him. He was already on his fifth cracker when he heard her speak. He let out a sigh and put the package down. She was worried about him and he could tell. He smiled a little.

"I will. Okay?" He said as he looked over at her. "I promise." She gave a small smile and nodded. For a moment they just sat there silently on his bathroom floor. She then stood up, offering her hand. The queasiness, he noticed, had subsided. He laughed a little and let her help him up. "I feel better, actually." Lincoln said. Olivia's eyes shot toward him. For a moment she just stared at him. "What?" He questioned, his brows furrowing. "Do I have cracker crumbs on my face or something?" After a moment she let out a laugh and pushed him out of the bathroom.

"Get back to bed or go to the doctor." He let out a laugh and began walking down the hall and out into the main room. He honestly felt better. When she suggested the idea of crackers, she'd just been a little skeptical herself, but it had worked. _That can't be the case… it just can't be._ She thought to herself. Lincoln turned toward her.

"Fine. I'll go to the doctor today." He said with a smile. She smiled back. "But yooou~" He placed his finger on her forehead and pushed her back, causing her to make a face at him. "…need to get to work." He finished with a smirk. Olivia let out a laugh and nodded.

"You better go or I'll tell Broyles I'm taking the day off and drag you there myself." He laughed as one of her devilish smirks played across her lips. He knew she'd seriously do it too. Finally she turned and began walking toward the front door. "If I find out you didn't go I _will_ come back here. Got that?" He laughed and nodded.

"Got it." With that she was gone.

* * *

><p><em>~ I really thought I could forget him… but that day I knew I'd never be able to forget about him ~<em>

* * *

><p>"It's got to be wrong…"<p>

His heart was pounding but the world seemed slow. Everything was happening at a snails pace in his eyes. He knew he probably seemed crazy at this point to the female doctor staring at him, but he didn't care. His eyes moved back toward the paper, then back to him. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. It was impossible. Even after everything he'd seen and dealt with over the years in his job, he still refused to believe this.

"No, it's accurate." He heard her say. He could hear her speaking, but his mind refused to focus. It wasn't true. It couldn't be true. "I ran the test three times to confirm, Agent Lee. It's accurate." _No. No it's not._ He wanted to scream. He wanted to just stand up and start screaming. He wanted to throw something. To break something. This wasn't true. He was dreaming. That had to be it.

_No. It's not a dream. _

Suddenly the world was moving at a normal pace again as he felt the woman's hand on his shoulder. She could tell he was out of it. He knew she could tell he was freaking out.

"Can you… not report any of this to my job?" He asked suddenly. If this was true, which he hoped it wasn't. He hoped this was some sort of terrible mistake or nightmare or dream. But if it was, he didn't want Broyles or anyone at his job to know. He saw the woman smile and nod.

"I'm bound by doctor patient confidentiality." She said. For a moment he stared at her. He felt like throwing up again. Not because of his stomach, but because he couldn't believe this was happening. Finally his gaze fell to his hands. "Honestly, I was a little surprised myself." She said suddenly. He looked up at her. "That's why I had your blood ran three times." He bit his lip.

"You're sure that's what it is?" He questioned, his voice sounding urgent now. "Are you sure you didn't mix up the blood or maybe the papers?" She had a look of sadness in her eyes that made him want to both punch something and cry at the same time. _Now you're only confirming the results. _He thought bitterly. She shook her head.

"I'm positive. It was your blood and these are the results." She responded. His eyes fell to his hands again. "You're pregnant, Agent Lee."

* * *

><p><em>~ I could have forgotten if this hadn't happened. If I hadn't ended up like this ~<em>

* * *

><p>There was a sudden and urgent knock at her door, causing Olivia to jump a little in her bed. She rolled over, away from her book and glanced at the clock. It was about ten. Briefly she wondered who it could be at this hour, then she smiled a little. Lincoln probably just got out of the doctor. She stood up and closed the book she had been reading. Throughout the day they had been messaging each other back and forth. She had asked him to update her on every so often where he was on seeing a doctor. It had taken a long time because of a Fringe related incident. Victims of the incident were priority one. Even his rank didn't get him ahead any further. There was another loud series of knocks. Her brow furrowed a little. Why would he have come over? Why not just call? She sighed a little and opened the door. The instant she did, she could tell something was wrong.<p>

"Lincoln?" His eyes were red and he looked extremely stressed. "What's wrong?" She questioned. For a moment she stood in the doorway, then she stepped aside, allowing him to enter. He had not yet answered her question, but she had a feeling he really didn't want to. Whatever was bothering him had to be serious to have him this worked up. She stared as he walked pass her and straight toward her couch. He never got like this, even on bad days. Olivia closed the door and walked over to the couch. He was shaking. She could see it. "Lincoln…?" He glanced up as she sat down next to him. For a moment he said nothing. She placed a hand on his.

"Remember when you asked…" He paused. He didn't want to tell her all this, but he knew he had to. He knew it was necessary for her to understand why this had happened. "If I would ever have sex with a man… and I never answered." The moment he said that, her brows furrowed. She had a strange feeling this was going somewhere she wasn't going to like. "Six weeks ago, after the whole Jones case… Peter Bishop and I went to a bar." She listened as he spoke. Yes, she remembered them asking her to go, but she had declined. For a moment she stared at him, waiting for him to continue, but it was obvious what had happened between them. "We were drunk, Liv. We were both really fucking drunk and… we promised we'd forget about it…" She took his hands and squeezed them tightly. He shook his head, tears in his eyes now. "I don't understand… how…" Olivia opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off by handing her a piece of paper. "I don't understand…" She looked down at the paper. She knew it the instant she saw it.

"Oh." Was the first word that came from her lips. Then she completely understood what was happening here. The tears that had been in his eyes were now streaming down his face. He couldn't control it. It just wouldn't stop. He never cried like this. Olivia sighed and pulled him close to her. She had no idea that the random thought she had that morning would have turned out to be true. But it was.

Her Lincoln Lee was pregnant by Peter Bishop.

* * *

><p><em>~ 6 weeks and a day in ~<em>

* * *

><p>Olivia Dunham, from the universe beyond the machine, stepped out of the room and into another universe. After a really long night of watching someone very dear to her, who never broke down, cry like that she was determined to confront the man who was threatening to leave this time. The man who didn't apparently belong here. Peter Bishop. There was no way she was going to let that happen now. Not after this. He had to take responsibility for this. He had to.<p>

The moment she stepped into the lab, she noticed something was different. Walter wasn't screaming at the man. They were actually working together. That was a big change from what she had originally heard was going on over here. For a moment she stood there silently, not wanting to make her presence known just yet. She watched as the man and Walter hovered over some papers. Then her eyes scanned around the room. Her alternate must have had a case because she wasn't there, nor was their Lincoln. Finally she spoke up.

"Hey. Peter." She called out. Both Walter and Peter glanced over at her. A small bit of rage began to build inside of her. Would he agree to stay if he knew the truth or just refuse like he had about the shapeshifters? She saw Walter open his mouth to start some snarky comment about her. She smirked. "Calm down Walter, I'm just here to talk to Peter." She said. The old man glared at her, but said nothing. "We need to talk." She said, looking toward Peter. For a moment he stared at her. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Okay…" His eyes moved back toward Walter for a moment. He pulled off his gloves. _I really hope this isn't about what I think it's about._ He sighed a little and followed her out of the door. "What's this about?" He questioned once they were beyond ears reach. She shook her head and continued walking. He glanced back and sighed again. He really didn't have time for this. He needed to find a way home and fast. He bit his lip. "Look I really don't have time for this; I have my own stuff to worry about. And I know this isn't anything serious, or the Olivia here would have said something this morning. So I'm gonna guess it's something personal." Olivia laughed bitterly and pulled the folded up piece of paper out of her pocket, then handed it to him.

"Do you know what that is?" She questioned, placing her hand at her hips. He stared at the paper that had been forced into his hands for a moment, then unfolded it. He glanced at it for a moment, then looked back at her.

"They're blood test results." He answered. She nodded. Peter looked down at it again. "Who ever tests it is, is pregnant…" Finally his eyes met hers. "What's this about?" He honestly had no clue what was going on. Why was she bringing him a pregnancy test?

"Turn the page over and look at the name. I think you'll know then." The smirk from earlier had faded into a stern expression. Honestly at this point she was done playing around. Peter sighed and turned the page over. The moment he saw the name, he knew it had to be some kind of joke.

"You're kidding me, right?" He questioned with a laugh. "You really expect me to believe this is true?" He had lied. Lincoln had lied to him. He had said he would forget. Instead, he had apparently told his Olivia. Now she was trying to con him into going back over there and staying… or something of the sort. There was no way the man could really be pregnant. Even in their field of work it seemed impossible. "This is stupid." He shook his head and handed the paper back to her. "I'm going back to work."

"Don't you fucking walk away from me." She said suddenly as he began to turn around. Peter stopped and turned back toward her. "You listen to me. That is not a joke. He came to me last night in tears because of this and by god you are going to answer for it." _Yeah, he told her_. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Even if I believed you, which I don't, I don't belong here." He responded. She stared at him in disbelief. "It's impossible anyways, so why am I even having this conversation with you?" He looked like he was on the verge of laughter. "Now if you'll excuse me. I'm going back to figuring out how to get home." Finally he turned and began walking away.

"You going to go back to your Olivia and tell her you slept with a man, got him pregnant and then abandoned him?" Her voice had raised. She wanted him to hear her. She wanted everyone to hear her. He stopped and turned, then walked back over to her, sighing. For a moment he just glanced around to make sure no one had heard her.

"Please keep it down." Peter hissed. Olivia laughed bitterly, then crossed her arms. He stared at her. This seemed like way too much emotion just to be a prank. In another time he actually trusted her. He knew how to tell when she was being honest. And he could tell right now, she was being completely honest.

She was really telling the truth.

He let out a sigh. "It's not a fake…" Olivia shook her head. "He's really pregnant…?" She nodded. It was impossible. How? How the hell did Lincoln get pregnant over one night of drunken sex? What were the odds? How the hell? He could have sat there questioning it all day, but he knew that wouldn't bring answers. "I'm sorry…" He said suddenly. It hurt. It actually really hurt to do this. He didn't want to abandon the man, but it was never supposed to happen in the first place. They had agreed. Peter didn't belong there anyways. He couldn't stay. He had to get home, even if it meant abandoning Lincoln like that. "I can't do anything about it." Olivia's eyes just stared at him. He could see the anger in her eyes. He couldn't deal with this. After a few moments, he tore his eyes away from hers. "I don't belong here. I have to get home. To my time." Suddenly he heard that bitter laugh again.

"I should have known." The moment she said it, he could feel his heart sinking. "You don't give a fuck about anyone but yourself…" She put her hands on her hips, then shook her head. "Fine. Go home. But I hope that your Olivia figures it out what you've done." She stepped in closer. "I hope that every time you look in her eyes… you see my face." There was a pause and another laugh. "Better yet… I hope you see his face…" Peter looked up at her for a moment, then looked away. "I hope to God that every time you look into her eyes you remember this moment. Remember him. Remember that he's here taking care of _your_ fucking child." His eyes were on her once more. "You're a pathetic excuse for a man, Peter Bishop. I hope you always remember that." With that she backed off and began walking away.

Peter let out a sigh as he watched her leave. He could feel the weight of the truth beginning to press down on him. He could feel his heart beginning to ache as he thought about what had happened. As he thought about Lincoln. He sighed again.

He knew he would never be able to forget.

Not now.

Not ever.

* * *

><p>I had given up posting on this site a long time ago. Now I'm back. Mainly because I would like the effort I put into writing to not be wasted. Also it has been like literally <em><strong>years<strong> _since I've posted/written a story. It's just been a long time since I was a writer in general. -sighs- Well hopefully I didn't disappoint Pecoln/Pecalt fans out there C: It feels so weird to be back guys... Any questions can be referred to my tumblr.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: 38 Weeks

Author: Agent Alaska

Fandom: Fringe

Pairing: Peter/Alt!Lincoln

Summary: Olivia from Red Verse contacts her alternate to discuss the problem with Peter. And someone manages to make a surprise return.

* * *

><p><em><strong>38 Weeks<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Radio, bleed me a melody that'll make this boy cry. Radio, bleed me a melody that'll make him wonder why… he was so cold…" <strong>_

_** - "Radio" by He is We**_

* * *

><p><em>Tic, Toc, Tic, Toc<em>

The noise was driving him insane. He wished it would stop. He wished one of them would speak. He would have, but honestly he had nothing really to say. This case, sure it was interesting, but his mind could not leave the events that had played out just a week ago.

"_I hope that every time you look in her eyes… you see my face."  
><em>

Peter glanced up at the woman sitting directly across from him. She seemed to be completely involved in whatever she was reading. Even in this timeline she was all about her work. They were so similar. Then again, they were the same. His Olivia and her. Minor differences, but overall the same. Peter's eyes moved to the man staring directly at him now.

"_Better yet… I hope you see his face…"  
><em>

Peter felt a sudden twinge of pain in his heart. His gaze moved downward. He couldn't deal with this. He couldn't be in the same room with these two. Not her or him. Every time he looked at her, he saw the other Olivia, her eyes looking down on him. That look. It was burned into his thoughts. And him. This Lincoln. Even though they looked very different, it was still too similar. They shared the same eyes. It was those eyes.

Finally he shot up from the chair, his eyes moving toward the annoying clock on the wall, then back down to them. He had startled them. Their eyes were on him. After a few moments of intense staring, he forced a smile.

"I need some air." He finally managed to say. For a moment the two just stared at him, then he saw Olivia smile and nod. Lincoln, too, nodded and allowed his gaze to drop back down to the file he'd been reading over. Peter let out a long sigh and exited the room as quickly as possible. He couldn't take being in that room another moment. He couldn't be around them.

She had gotten to him. What the other Olivia had said had really gotten to him. So much that everytime he tried to study the machine and work out a way to get home, he felt guilty. He thought he'd be able to forget it. It wasn't his fault. Right? He shook his head and exited the lab. The moment he stepped out into the night air, he could feel the stress draining a little. This wasn't his home. He wasn't meant to be here.

_Then why do I feel so terrible?  
><em>

The stress immediately came coursing back through his body. The pain that had temporarily left his heart and head was now flooding back. He wasn't sure he could take much more of this. It had been a week since he'd slept properly. He kept thinking about Lincoln. His mind just wouldn't leave it alone. It hurt. It really hurt.

_Then why aren't you doing anything about it?  
><em>

He sighed and looked up at the sky. Maybe she was right. Maybe he was a pathetic excuse of a man. He was no different than all the bastard fathers that left women to take care of a child on their own. Even if it had all been a drunken mistake. Did that make it right to leave him? Even if he was a man who had somehow gotten pregnant, did he deserve to be treated this way?

No. He didn't.

Peter let out another sigh, his gaze moving back toward the ground. He was so confused. He didn't know what to do at this point. Part of him wanted to go back over there and set things right. To take care of this. But he loved Olivia. His Olivia. He wanted to go home. He wanted to get back to his time.

_This will fix itself. It has to.  
><em>

"Peter!" The moment he heard his name called, he thought it was her again. The Olivia from the other side. But no, it was their Olivia. She was calling for him to come back into the lab and look over something they had found. Sure enough, the moment he looked in her eyes though, he saw the red head's face. Those eyes. That look. He sighed and nodded to the blonde, then turned to walk back into the lab.

_Hopefully.  
><em>

* * *

><p>~ 8 weeks in ~<p>

* * *

><p>After the initial shock of everything that had happened and learning about Peter's reaction, Lincoln had managed to calm down about everything happening in his life. It didn't stop him from being mildly depressed and moderately angry though. But he couldn't afford to let it distract him from his job. He would need this job after all.<p>

Olivia had agreed to help keep it quiet for the time being. He would still be able to work in the field until he started really showing. They hadn't really discussed what they were going to do when it actually got to the point of being noticeable. When they had tried to get to that point in the conversation, he had broken down again. He hated being so emotional. It was really embarrassing. He had never been the type to display such radical emotions like this. Even if he hated it though, he knew it was only going to get worse from here on in.

Olivia had also decided if Peter wasn't going to take part in this, she would. Though it didn't mean she wasn't going to stop trying to get the man to stay. Lincoln needed Peter. Even if he said he didn't now, he would end up needing him in the future. Right now though, she hated the man too much to speak to him directly again. She knew it was probably a long shot, but maybe sending a message to her counterpart might help. As much as she hated to admit it, they were sort of alike when it came to things like this. They took important situations such as these seriously. Maybe she'd be able to get to him. After all she was the one he loved in another timeline. That might have its advantages in this situation.

When she walked in the room, Lincoln was standing in front of his mirror with his hand positioned over his stomach. She couldn't help but smile a little at that sight. It was actually kinda cute to see him like this. Though, the moment he was aware of her presence, he let his hand fall to his side. He quickly turned around and grabbed his jacket. She couldn't help but stare at him. That glow. She knew it was caused by the pregnancy, but she found it rather enjoyable to see him like that.

"You're glowing." She said with a slight smirk. At first he stared at her, almost irritated by the statement, but after a moment he smiled. It was going to be really hard. Getting used to the sudden mood changes he was experiencing. He let out a small sigh and pulled his jacket on. He could hear her giggling. "It's honestly kind of cute." Lincoln's eyes moved back toward her. He let out a small laugh and shook his head.

"Shut up, Liv." He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. _Damn emotions_. Yeah, it was getting really hard to control. He just hoped it wouldn't affect his work. He could hope, but deep down he knew it would at some point. Soon, Olivia's giggling had ceased and he could feel her arms around him. The heat on his cheeks became much more intense at that moment. He looked down to see her hands resting on his stomach. He could feel her behind him. Her head resting on his back. He sighed and placed his hand over hers.

"You'll be okay." Her voice was echoing though him as she spoke. Suddenly he felt like crying. Everything was coming back to him. All the depression he had managed to push aside. All the anger and hurt he had been feeling. All the realization of what was happening to him. It was all back. Every last bit. Lincoln bit his lip, trying to fight the emotional storm inside of him. "I'm here for you." He couldn't stop it.

"Liv…" His grip on her hand tightened and he felt her turn him around. Then he was in tears. Yet again. He couldn't fight them. As much as he tried to fight it, he just couldn't. He knew he looked pathetic, clinging to her like this. Crying like a girl. He hated it. But at the same time it made him feel better to be able to unload his emotions on her. She was the only one he could trust at this point.

They stood like that for a while. Olivia knew this was hard for him, so she didn't stop him. He needed to get this all out now. If he didn't, he risked breaking down at work. Then again, there was always a risk for that. Emotions in a pregnant individual were very unpredictable. Finally, Lincoln pulled away. His eyes were red, but the tears had ceased. Olivia gave a small smile and wiped his eyes with her sleeve.

"You sure you don't wanna call in today?" She questioned. He quickly shook his head. He had already taken so many days already. If he kept missing days like this, Broyles would begin to suspect something. He didn't want anyone else knowing about this right now. No one would know until they had to know. Until he couldn't hide it anymore. Which, according to the books Liv had gotten him, wouldn't be for a few more months.

"I'll be fine." He said finally. Olivia stared into his eyes for a moment. He wasn't fine. And he wouldn't be so long as he had to deal with this alone. Finally she cracked a smile and nodded. "Let's just get to work, okay?" She gave a hesitant nod, then watched as he turned and began walking toward the front door. She bit her lip and followed close behind.

Her mind went to Peter. That man. He made her so angry. He was the cause of all this. He was the one who refused to help Lincoln. He was the one who refused to take responsibility for his actions. Sure, this whole mess was probably both their faults, his and Lincoln's, but he was the one refusing to answer for it. At this point she had enough of watching her best friend lose it like this. She wasn't going to let this go. She wasn't going to let Peter Bishop forget this. She had made up her mind.

Their Olivia had to know about this.

* * *

><p>~ 9 weeks in ~<p>

* * *

><p>When Olivia received the message for a meeting from her alternate, she was almost hesitant to go. Though the two sides had been united, there was still some tension between them. Neither side trusted the other. Often times they found themselves arguing when investigating Jones and the shapeshifters. So when she heard her alternate wanted to speak to her, she immediately felt a sense of dread. What could this be about? She wondered. If it had been a case, they would have sent the message to Broyles. Then she would have been contacted by him. This couldn't be work related. So what was it? What reason would her alternate have for seeing her?<p>

Despite her reluctance to go, she decided it was probably best to get this over with. And honestly, a part of her was curious about the reason for this meeting.

When she stepped into the room that stood in between universes, she found her red headed counterpart was already there, awaiting her arrival. Olivia looked toward her alternate and there was brief hesitation. Neither of them said a word. Then suddenly Liv was smiling.

"I was beginning to think you weren't gonna show." She said. For a moment the blonde stared at her. Studying her. She always had a hard time reading her alternate. The woman had a remarkable ability for fooling people into thinking the opposite of her intentions. It was how she had taken her place. It was how she had fooled this side. After a few more seconds, Olivia smiled back at her counterpart.

"I was curious." Liv's head tilted to the side at this statement. "This obviously isn't work related. So I can't help but be curious about the true nature of this meeting." For a second, both women just stared at one another. It was silent, except for the hum of the machine. Liv smirked a little and walked over to the table not far from them and sat down. Olivia watched closely, then followed suit. When she looked up at the red head again, the smile had faded from her face. This was a change. She raised an eyebrow as Liv pulled out a piece of folded paper and placed it on the table. She then glanced up at her blonde counterpart and slid the paper across the table. Olivia stared at her. "What is this?" She questioned as she took the paper and unfolded it.

"Read it." She heard Liv say. Olivia glanced up at her, then began scanning over the paper. From what she could tell, they were test results. She had seen this before. Whoever's this was, was pregnant. Her eyes moved back toward the woman across the table. "Turn it over." The blonde complied and read over the details. She could honestly say she was surprised when she read the name. Suddenly everything was coming together.

"Is this really…" She saw Liv nod. Olivia stared at her, then glanced back down at the paper. She still wasn't sure the whole reason behind this. Was this something to do with a case? _No… they would have gone through channels. Unless they don't want anyone else knowing about it. But still…_ "How?" Suddenly Liv let out a laugh.

"How else does someone get pregnant?" She scoffed. Olivia sighed. That's not what she had meant, but it did confirm one thing in her mind. This was a personal mission. She knew her Lincoln must have asked her to do this. Still, she didn't know how this sort of thing could have happened. "If you're referring to how a man got pregnant… then I have no idea. I didn't call to investigate this." Olivia folded the paper and pushed it back toward her.

"Then why tell me this? Why show me this paper? What does this have to do with me?" She questioned. Liv took the paper and smirked a little. This made no sense to Olivia. She didn't understand the point of all this.

"Because of who the father is…" Again, Olivia's curiosity was perked. She sat up and placed her arms on the table. This was all coming as sort of a shock to her. Not only was their Agent Lee pregnant, but apparently he was pregnant by a man. A man that apparently Olivia knew, judging by her alternate's tone. Olivia didn't have to ask to imply that she wanted alternate to continue. "Peter Bishop."

Everything was slowly coming together. This whole ordeal was beginning to explain a lot of things she had noticed throughout the past few weeks. She had noticed the man had been increasingly distant from herself and Lincoln from this side. At first she thought it was because of his intense urge to get back to his timeline. But now, it seemed there was an entirely new reason behind it. Olivia let out a laugh.

"You've got to be kidding me…" She said as she looked down at her hands. This was no joke though. She could tell. Even in the worst of circumstances between them, this didn't seem like something Liv would lie about. It wouldn't make sense to lie about something like this. For a moment, Olivia just sat there silently, then she looked up at her alternate. "So, again, what does this have to do with me?" She knew. She had a feeling she knew exactly what her alternate was getting at by telling her all this. She knew, but she wanted to hear it from her. She wanted to hear her ask for help. After a few moments on staring, Liv sighed.

"I know we've never been on really good terms with one another…" She started. "But this is important to me." Finally their eyes met. "Lincoln is very important to me and it pisses me off to see what he's going through. To see him like this because of that man." Olivia furrowed her brow and listened closely to every word her alternate said. Suddenly the woman let out a bitter laugh. "I went to him. I told him what was going on. And all he did was laugh! Said he couldn't do anything about it because this isn't his home!" She was losing control now. Olivia could see the woman's true emotions were beginning to take over.

And for once, she sympathized.

A part of her began sharing those same emotions. The anger began to rise inside her as her alternate continued to speak. "He doesn't deserve to be treated like this. Lincoln is a good person and he doesn't deserve to be abandoned like this." There was a pause and suddenly their eyes met again. "You said once… that you and I were the same." Briefly Olivia thought back to the time they had first met. On the other side. She had tried to get her alternate to trust her. Because they were the same person. They had to have the same emotions. She had thought that had been completely wrong. That they were completely different. Until now. "If we are the same… then you understand how I feel about this…." There was true concern in the woman's eyes. She really meant this. She really cared about him. "Please… can you help me?" For a moment neither of them said a thing. The same silence from before set in. Then Olivia smirked.

"What do you want me to do?"

* * *

><p>~ 10 weeks in ~<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, well. Look who decided to drag his ass back into work." Lincoln had been in the process of checking in for the day when he heard the voice call out from behind him. It had been about three days since he'd been to work. Everytime he'd attempted to get up and get ready in the morning, he'd ended up getting sick. Then, the second day, he had an appointment. Mainly to discuss what was going on with him. Olivia had ended up going with him. He had almost expected to have to go through the whole ultrasound business, but the doctor said it was optional. At this point, he wasn't quite ready to see the baby. Seeing it meant accepting that it was real. He preferred to try and live a normal life for the time being.<p>

When Lincoln heard the man's voice, he spun around. _Bad idea_. He quickly put his hand on his stomach to relax himself. He found it actually helped a lot when he felt sick. After a few seconds of blinking and staring, he broke out into a smile.

"What the hell?" He questioned teasingly. He heard Liv laughing as she followed him into the main room. "Charlie, when the hell did you get back?" He questioned as he walked toward the man.

"I've been back, where the hell have you been? Liv said you've been sick." For a second, Lincoln almost believed his own lie. Well it was a half truth. He'd been sick. Really sick actually. Just for a very different reason than he'd told his work. Lincoln let out a laugh as Charlie threw his arms around him. "You look like shit." After a few seconds they parted and Lincoln smiled. Suddenly he felt a lot better. He didn't even remember why he had been upset before. It was better that way.

"Yeah, Charlie got back the first day you were out." He heard Olivia say. "He made me promise not to tell you because he wanted to surprise you." Lincoln glanced at Olivia then back toward Charlie. "It's because he loves you so much." She teased. A grin then spread across Lincoln's face and he stepped closer.

"Oh why did you go and tell him that, Liv? Now he's gonna do that creepy thing…" Charlie stepped back away from the advancing man, causing Lincoln to laugh again. This was good. This was how things were supposed to be. He shouldn't be worrying about this pregnancy stuff every minute of everyday. After all the doctor had told him to keep his stress level down. This was good. This was better.

"Well either way, I'm glad you're back." He finally said, smiling a little more. Charlie gave him a look. Olivia also was looking at him. There was a grin on her face that let him know something was up. "What?" He questioned innocently.

"You seem happy…" She said. Charlie nodded in agreement. "Really happy." For a moment Lincoln just stared at them, confused by the statement. Then he realized he was having another mood swing. His cheeks went a little red, causing Charlie to laugh. Sure it wasn't a bad mood swing, but still. It was a reminder of what was happening to him. Olivia could see the blush growing deeper. She gave a kind smile and placed her hand on his face for a moment. Both he and Charlie's expressions were both replaced with a look of surprise as Liv leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Let's get back to work." She said as she stepped back and bounced off toward her station. After blinking a few seconds, Lincoln grinned a little.

"You lucky bastard." He heard Charlie say. Lincoln laughed. He knew why she had done that and he greatly appreciated it. After a few more moments, he too joined her at her station.

* * *

><p>~ Even if you don't know it yet, you belong here. You belong with him. ~<p>

* * *

><p>Olivia had decided to wait a week before confronting Peter. It seemed necessary to devise a way to go about this properly, before proceeding with her and her alternate's plan. The plan was simple, yet very manipulative. For Lincoln's sake, she hoped it work. Though she had doubts. Sure she was exactly like his Olivia in almost every way, which is what led to this idea in the first place, but the fact remained that she was not his Olivia. She was a stranger to him. Hopefully, though, that wouldn't make a difference in this case.<p>

Liv had made an impression on him with the first confrontation, she could see it. He couldn't even stand to look at the blonde without seeing the other Olivia's face. Olivia could also tell that her Lincoln made him nervous too. She found he would exit the room at any chance to get away from them. He often refused to work with them. Finally, she decided she had had enough.

Peter was sitting at his kitchen table, a mess of papers sprawled out before him. He knew he needed to get this done fast, before his conscience began weighing down on him or before anyone else came to talk to him about Lincoln. He felt bad. He honestly did. He could barely sleep sometimes. Everytime he tried, his mind would go to that night. He must have played it a thousand times in his head. Over and over. Every single detail memorized. At one point he found himself becoming incredibly turned on by those thoughts. He had quickly forced himself into an intensely cold shower to purge him of those thoughts, however. He didn't need another reason to want to stay.

Olivia. Olivia was his reason to leave. She was his. He needed to get back to her. At least… that's what he kept telling himself. He found the more he thought it, the less he felt it. Most of the times he found himself thinking about Lincoln instead. He barely knew the man. Why was he leaving such an impression on him? _Because you knocked him up…somehow._ His mind would always answer. At first he believed that to be the only reason, but after a while he didn't even know anymore.

He had been staring at the diagrams for the machine for an hour. Nothing made sense anymore. He was beginning to think his mind was purposely not seeing the solution. Like it was trying to tell him that wasn't where he really wanted to be. _Maybe I should go back. Maybe I should go see him._ He shook his head and concentrated on thoughts of Olivia. He had to get back to her. Somehow.

Peter's eyes shot up as he heard a knock at the front door. Two emotions filled his body. Curiosity and Fear. First he was curious. It was late. Really late actually. Who could this be at this hour? Then the fear began taking over. What if it was her? The Olivia from the other side. What if she had come back to yell at him some more. He wasn't sure if he could take seeing her again. Or even worse. What if it was Lincoln?

For a moment he sat there, contemplating whether or not to answer the door. Answering that door could be a very bad thing for him. Anything could happen. Finally, though, his curiosity outweighed his fear. Or rather he came to realize, it was easier to confront it than avoid it.

He stood up and walked toward the door. Before opening it, he glanced out of the window. Olivia? Their Olivia. The Olivia he worked with. The Olivia from this side. He let out a sigh. Maybe this was just something to do with a case. _Nothing to worry about._ Just answer the door like normal. After counting to three, he answered the door and smiled.

"Hey." Was the first word that came from his lips. She had been staring away from the door, trying to think of a way to do this. She should have had that done by now, but her mind was still going over it. This was hard. She was angry, but at the same time scared. Honestly she had no idea what to do. When the door opened, she turned toward him and forced a smile.

"Hey." She shot back. For a moment she stood there, almost expecting him to let her in. After she realized he wasn't going to do that, she laughed and continued. "Mind if I come in?" She questioned with a smile. For a moment, he hesitated. _Nothing to be afraid of… _He told himself.

"Not at all." He replied, stepping aside to allow the blonde to enter. She gave a nod and walked through the doorway. Immediately she could feel her stomach tightening. Peter closed the door behind her, then turned to face her. She looked nervous, which in turn made him nervous. This wasn't a case. He could tell by the look in her eyes. This was personal. _Don't jump to conclusions_. There was a long silence, then he forced a smile. She, however, did not smile back this time.

"Peter…" That was all it took to realize what this was about. She knew. He knew that she knew just by the look in her eyes. The sound of her voice. Liv had told her. That had to be it. There was nothing else that it could be. He had always been very skilled at reading people. And this was no different. He let out a sigh. "You know what this is about… don't you?" She questioned. She could see the look in his eyes, which meant he knew what this was about.

"Unfortunately." He replied. Another long stretch of silence set in as they stared at one another. Finally he spoke before she had a chance to. "I'm going to tell you what I told her." Her eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry, but this is not my place. If it were any other case, I would gladly step in. But this is not my home."

"That is not an excuse!" Suddenly her voice raised. She hadn't even realized how angry she was until the words left her mouth. She could feel her fist clenching. "He has done nothing to deserve this." Peter's eyes were locked onto hers. Her words were like arrows to his heart. Each one hurt worse than the one before it. "You can't do this to him. You can't leave him alone like this."

"I don't have a choice." He closed his eyes, trying to block her out. The more he looked at her, the more he felt it was his Olivia saying this to him. Would she have reacted this way? Would she have told him to take responsibility? This Olivia and his Olivia were almost exactly the same. Maybe this was what she would have told him. Maybe she was right. "This isn't my home…" When he opened his eyes, she was right in front of him. She didn't look as angry as before. This was a surprise. Peter stepped back a little.

"I'm not going to be aggressive like her…" He heard her voice soften as she spoke. "I'm not going to yell at you or call you names… because honestly that's not going to anything, but make you angry." She paused and shook her head. "I'm not going to lecture you either." Peter felt his heart jump as she smiled a little. "If what you say is right… and I am like her…. Then I can tell you what she would tell you." He stepped back again. "Don't abandon him." Her eyes moved to the floor. "He needs you…more than I do."

Peter's eyes would not leave her. They couldn't. It was as if he was home again. Just in that moment, it was like she was there. She was right. He knew she was right. But at the same time he couldn't believe her. What if this was the point of this? What if it was a trick? Suddenly he heard her sigh.

"Look. I said what I have to say. I don't know what else to do at this point." She paused and looked back up at him. "I just hope you do what's right." For a moment their eyes met and she smiled again. "I'll see you tomorrow." That was the last thing he heard her say. Then in moments, she was gone.

It had all happened so fast. He barely had time to let his thoughts catch up with him. He wasn't sure whether to trust that her or suspect her of trying to trick him. He wasn't sure of anything anymore.

No… he was sure of one thing….

He had a very massive headache now…

* * *

><p>I promise the next chapter will not end with Olivia yellingbitching/complaining at Peter xD I didn't want to end like this time, but all the ideas seemed to come out in this order. The next chapter will be happier and have more of the actual pairing. Just hold out for a bit. Reviews would be nice. I like to hear peoples feelings on what I write 3


	3. Chapter 3

Title: 38 Weeks

Author: Agent Alaska

Fandom: Fringe

Pairing: Peter/Alt!Lincoln

Summary: Peter gets a visit from the other side. Will he step up or continue to hide?

* * *

><p><em><strong>38 Weeks<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>You can do better, you can do better, you can be the greatest man in the world…"<strong>_

_** - "Do Better" by Say Anything**_

* * *

><p>~ The 12th Week ~<p>

It was strange… seeing his stomach like this. This was probably the most he'd stared at it since this whole thing happened. Really he shouldn't have been staring at it like this, shirt up in front of a mirror in a locker room. No one ever came in here though. So really there was no harm. And they knew he was in here after that horrible incident. Nothing serious really, just disgusting.

This case had been a pretty nasty one. A mutated lizard bug hybrid of some sort. They had managed to kill the thing, but some of the creatures… mucus, or what he hoped was mucus, had managed to get all over him. And of course, this had sent his morning sickness into overdrive. He spent about half an hour groaning in pain over a toilet and the other half showering. He managed to scrub himself clean, thank god, and that seemed to settle his stomach. He was exhausted and it was only noon.

Lincoln tilted his head a little. He hadn't been this fascinated with the bump before. Then again he hadn't really looked this close at it. It wasn't terribly visible as long as he kept wearing baggy shirts, which was strange for him, but it was definitely getting bigger. Normally he wore shirts that showed off his structure, but lately that had become impossible without showing the bump. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ He questioned himself as he placed his hand over his stomach. It was hard. Really hard. But the skin was soft. His cheeks began to burn a little and he let a smile play on his lips. Maybe this wasn't so bad…

"Hey, mucus boy, you're taking too long." Lincoln jumped and spun around. Charlie was standing almost right behind him now, his eyes focused first on Lincoln's face, then they dropped slightly lower. Thankfully he had already managed to get dressed. "What were you…" Lincoln moved his hand quickly, pulling the shirt down over his stomach.

"Nothing. I was doing nothing… I'm done here." He spoke quickly, but at this point Charlie was already staring at his stomach. _Oh shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Please tell me he didn't see_. Charlie's gaze moved back up to the man's eyes. There was an awkward silence, then Lincoln looked away. He knew he was blushing now. He could feel it burning his cheeks. "Come on, lets-" He had tried to walk pass the man, but Charlie pushed him back gently. This wasn't good. He had seen. He had seen the bump and now he was going to find out everything. "C-Charlie… what are yo-" Before Lincoln could finish the sentence his back was against the mirror and his shirt was being pulled back up. "No. Please do-" But it was too late. The other man's hand was directly on the bump, pressing down gently.

"What is this?" Lincoln heard him ask. His eyes were focused on Charlie's hand pressed against his stomach. He could feel the fear beginning to rise inside of him. His heart began beating rapidly. Soon Charlie's eyes moved up toward the man. "Lincoln… this is…" He knew what was about to happen. He could feel a mood swing coming on. A big one. He knew he wouldn't be able to control it. "Are you… pregnant?" Finally his eyes met Charlie's. There were tears. He could feel them. Not only that, but he was shaking.

"Please… don't tell anyone. Please… you can't." He was begging now as he tried to fight back the tears. Panic began setting in. No one could know. Not yet. "Charlie… please. Please don't tell Broyles… not yet." The tears had begun flowing down his cheeks. Charlie could tell the man was freaking out, so he backed away, removing his hand from his friend's stomach. Before he could say anything he heard someone running into the locker room.

"Get away from him!" He heard Liv say as she rushed to his side. Lincoln had jumped a little, as had Charlie, but once Olivia was at his side, he relaxed a little. But not much. His heart was still pounding and he was shaking. He was also still crying a little as he felt her arm around him. This was bad. This was really bad and Olivia knew it. Her eyes met Charlie's and she could tell he wanted to shout a thousand questions at her. At both of them. But he managed to keep his mouth shut for now. Olivia sighed. "Look… let's get somewhere more private… then we can talk about this." She suggested to him. Lincoln glanced up at him, then he looked at Olivia. He heard Charlie sigh, but saw him nod. Olivia gave Lincoln a smile, then grabbed his hand. He quickly composed himself and the three managed to get somewhere a little less open.

* * *

><p>Charlie was staring at him. At this point Lincoln had managed to calm his emotions. He really did hate showing everyone this side of him. He had no control over it though. Well, he had some control, but not much. He had managed to calm himself right now, but it was only a matter of time before something sent him over the edge again. He knew Charlie just wanted to bombard him with questions right now, but was managing to stay silent. Lincoln, for one, was quite glad the man could contain himself.<p>

After a few more moments of awkward staring, Olivia entered the room with a glass of water. She smiled a little and set it in front of Lincoln. He managed to let himself smile back as he took a drink. The woman then walked around the table and sat down in the empty chair. That awkward silence set back in and for a few moments no one spoke. Charlie finally let out a sigh.

"Alright, I've been quiet long enough." Lincoln's eyes moved toward him, then moved away. This was hard. And this was only the beginning, he realized. He couldn't imagine how it would be once he started showing. "What's going on here, Liv?" Charlie had decided to direct his question to Olivia and not to Lincoln right now. He figured it would be easier on Lincoln that way. Olivia was about to answer when Lincoln finally spoke.

"I'm pregnant…" He had decided to skip all the dancing around and just cut right to the chase. He needed this done. Out. As quickly as possible. The longer they sat there and talked about it, the more he risked another emotional break down. He didn't want that. Lincoln sighed. Charlie's eyes were on him now. "That's what you wanted to know… right?" Lincoln questioned as he stared back at Charlie. Liv watched as Charlie and Lincoln stared at each other. She didn't like where this was going. At this point the only emotions Lincoln had seemed to be swinging between were extreme depression and odd moments of excitement and happiness. This time, however, she could feel a slight irritation radiating from him. Olivia bit her lip, but said nothing.

"Well I think I got that already…" Charlie responded, his eyes moving toward Olivia for a moment. He, too, could see the slight change in Lincoln's mood. However, He continued to speak. "How exactly did this happen? I mean… was th-" Before he could finish his question, Lincoln was laughing bitterly.

"How the hell do you think it happened?" There it was. The anger was beginning to break through now. Olivia tensed up a little, ready to step in at any moment. Charlie was staring at Lincoln. The man was smirking bitterly at first, but soon it faded into just an angry glare. His heart was speeding up now. Every second he sat there staring at his friend across the table he felt his anger rising more and more. He had a feeling Charlie was amused. It was probably his hormones talking, but he couldn't get the thought out of his head. _He thinks you're pathetic_. Lincoln tore his eyes away from the other man.

"So… you're telling me… you had sex…" Charlie paused. "…with a man?" That was all it took. Lincoln was out of his chair, hands on the table, glaring at Charlie. Olivia and Charlie both jumped at the suddenness of his actions.

"Yeah! Does that bother you or something? Since when does my sexuality matter to you, Charlie?" He was yelling. He hadn't even realized it until the words were coming from his lips. Once they started, though, they wouldn't stop. Like a dam that had been waiting to break. "You can stop looking at me like I'm fucking pathetic anytime now… like I've done something to displease you. Like you're better than me!" Olivia was on her feet, as well as Charlie. Suddenly Olivia grabbed Lincoln and pulled him back.

"Lincoln!" The moment he heard her voice, he stepped back and stopped speaking all together. A sudden wave of heat hit his face. What had he just done? What had he just said? He could feel Olivia's arms around him. He was staring, wide eyed, at the man across the table. He honestly couldn't believe what had just happened. He hadn't even been angry. He knew those thoughts had been false. He knew Charlie didn't feel that way. Lincoln's gaze dropped to the table.

"I…" He couldn't speak. He knew he'd fucked up. Charlie was his best friend and he'd just accused him of thoughts he knew weren't true. Charlie let out a sigh and walked around the table, causing Lincoln to look up. He had tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry…" He said softly as his eyes moved down again. "I didn't… I didn't mean to…"

"I know." He heard Charlie say before he felt the man place an arm around him. Then he broke again. He was really starting to hate being pregnant. He hated having all these emotions piled up on top of one another. He hated breaking down and crying in front of his friends like this. He hated it so much, but at the same time he enjoyed the feeling of being cared about. Lincoln continued to cry and cling to Charlie for a while longer, before pulling away and moving closer to Olivia. He knew at this point that work was going to be impossible for the rest of the day.

"I want to go home…" He finally managed to say once the tears had subsided. Olivia looked at Charlie and the man nodded to her. They weren't sure what they were going to tell Broyles, but they knew he couldn't continue the day like this. He was too emotionally erratic at the moment. He needed to relax for a while and they knew it. Olivia smiled and kissed Lincoln on the forehead.

"Let's get you home then." She said with a smile. For a moment she stared at Lincoln, who was trying his best to compose himself before leaving the room, then her eyes met Charlie's. He knew there was more to know about this. Stuff she wouldn't and couldn't discuss in front of Lincoln right now. Stuff he knew she'd tell him later. Right now, however, getting Lincoln home was their main priority.

* * *

><p>The two managed to get Lincoln home before any other emotional outbursts. Most of the way to his apartment was filled with silence. Liv sat in the back with Lincoln's head positioned on her lap, stroking his hair. Charlie said nothing. He figured it was probably a better idea not to rouse the man's emotions anymore by bringing up the subject at hand. Olivia agreed. A few times the man managed to doze off, but it didn't last long.<p>

Finally they made it to his apartment. Charlie had agreed to stay down in the car while Olivia walked up with him. At first Lincoln protested. He was fine. He didn't like being babied honestly. Then after a few moments of arguing, he agreed to let her walk up with him.

"Liv... really, I'm fine." He said as he unlocked his door. "You didn't need to come up here with me." She was staring at him, a very familiar expression on her face. He knew that look. He also knew she was right for giving him that look. He wasn't fine. He knew he wasn't fine. He didn't know how much longer he could deal with this. In all truth, he was a mess. She let out a sigh as his gaze moved toward the ground. Suddenly her arms were around him. He could not help but cling to her, his emotions surfacing again.

"Lincoln... I love you." She said softly. His eyes snapped shut and he began crying again. This was hard. So hard. "I'm here for you and no matter what, I will be with you through this." He was gripping desperately at her jacket as tears streamed down his face. "I promise." One night had changed everything. His whole life was changed because of that one night. He knew that now. It was becoming all too real to deal with.

"I don't think I can do this..." He whispered softly through tears. She tightened her arms around him, then pulled back. He tried to clear his eyes, but it was no use. The tears kept coming. "I don't know what to do..." Olivia sighed and brought her hand to his face, trying to clear away the tears.

"You are one of the strongest people I know..." She said as she brought her sleeve to his eyes and wiped the tears. A smile then graced her face. "You are strong and I know you can get through this." Lincoln gave her a nod and began wiping his cheek. Her words lifted his spirit a little, causing the tears to subside. He nodded again and sighed. "You get some rest... okay?" He gave another nod and wrapped his arms around her again. "I'll swing back by later."

"Alright." His voice was weak from yelling and crying so much. He hated it. But there was nothing he could do about it. She placed a hand on his cheek, then leaned in and kissed him on the lips quickly. This caused a smile to form on his lips. "Thank you." He said softly before turning and entering his apartment. She nodded quickly then sighed as the door shut. For a moment she stood there, then she began making her way back down to Charlie.

_This ends today..._

* * *

><p>The instant she stepped into the passenger's side of the vehicle, Charlie could feel anger emanating from her. He glanced over and raised an eyebrow. His mouth opened to question her, but she shook her head.<p>

"Just drive and I'll explain everything." She said. He stared at her for a moment, then nodded and began driving. "To the Department of Defense please..." This was it. She was done playing nice with him. Done playing nice with Peter. He had his chance. She couldn't take seeing Lincoln like this. Peter needed to know what he was doing to him. What he was responsible for.

Charlie was staring at her. He had no idea what was going on at this point or why she was angry. But he had an idea. This had to have something to do with what was going on. He didn't protest or ask, at first, why they were headed for the Department of Defense. He simply drove. After a few minutes , though, it finally began getting to him, but she had picked up on that.

"Peter Bishop." His eyebrow raised. He had been briefed on the what had happened up until his return. He knew about the return of the secretary's son, Peter Bishop. He knew about the whole battle going on with this Jones guy. He knew all that, but didn't understand why she was bringing this man up. "He's the one who did this." Charlie's eyes moved from the road for a moment and over to her. "There was a case involving Jones and it was a loss on our part. Afterwards Peter invited me and Lincoln to a bar. I refused because I had plans, but Lincoln went." Charlie sighed. He knew where this was going.

"Let me guess... they got drunk and slept together..." Olivia nodded. Charlie shook his head and sighed again. For a moment the car went silent, then he raised his brow and spoke again. "How? I mean... it doesn't make sense." Liv laughed a little. He knew it wasn't a humorous one. It was a bitter one.

"Hell if I know." She scoffed. Charlie nodded. He didn't question it any further than that. After all, with this job, anything was possible. So there was no telling how it happened. Liv bit her lip and stared out the window. "He refuses to help. He refuses to take responsibility for what he did to Lincoln." Charlie glanced over at her. "Because he's supposedly not suppose to be here in the first place. And no matter what I said he didn't seem to care that Lincoln was suffering."

Charlie said nothing, but Olivia could tell he was getting angry. This is what she needed though. She needed Charlie on her side. She needed as many people on her side. She was tired of being passive and trying to wait for Peter to come to his senses. He needed to know what he was doing wrong.

"Why are we doing to the Department of Defense, Liv?" Charlie finally asked. Liv was biting her nails now, nervous about what she was about to do. Her head snapped toward him, but she stayed silent. Then her eyes moved back toward the window.

"We're crossing over."

* * *

><p><em>~He needs you and believe it or not... you need him...~<em>

* * *

><p>Her eyes were on him. They had been on him all day. Judging him. It had been a week since their conversation. Since then the work environment had become silent and awkward. Every moment he was with Olivia was like being in purgatory. He just wanted to run and hide. He felt like shit. He hadn't slept in weeks. He wasn't even eating properly anymore. A few times he had started throwing up. <em>Sympathy Pains?<em> His mind had questioned. He wasn't even around Lincoln and yet he was sharing these feelings.

_Maybe that's a sign_. He caught himself thinking. _Maybe you should be with him._ At first he dismissed those thoughts, but the more he thought about it, the sadder it made him feel. He was getting to the point where he replayed the events of that night over and over in his head. Not just the sex, but the conversations they had. It had been fun. Being with Lincoln. He was fun. He was sweet. He was cute. _Oh god, what is happening to me?_

Peter sighed and looked up from the papers. Olivia was staring at him again. He knew she wanted to talk. He knew she wanted to just go off on him and tell him what a jerk he was being. He knew what she wanted to say... and honestly he agreed with everything she was thinking right now. He was being horrible. He was being stupid. He was abandoning someone who really needed him. But he knew he'd be doing that if he stayed with Lincoln to. He'd be abandoning his Olivia.

All these conflicting thoughts were circling around his head. He just wanted to go back to the way it was. Before all this madness happened. Before he'd fucked up. Before he decided to go to that bar. He let out a sigh and put his pen down.

"Please stop looking at me like that." Olivia's head tilted to the side a little and her brow perked. As if she was questioning what he was talking about. "Don't do that. You know exactly what you're doing. Don't give me that look..." He pushed himself away from the table and stood up. "Look, I know you're pissed. I know you think I'm being a jerk, but you're not me!" He was yelling now. He didn't even realize it at first, but he was. He had finally had enough of this. The lack of sleep and this entire event was now getting to him. "You don't know what it's like! As much as I want to do the right thing, I just can't!"

The entire time her face remained calm and collected. She had seen this outburst coming for a while. Honestly she had been surprised it had taken this long. Finally, he shook his head and stormed out of the room. He needed air. He needed to be away from her. He needed to be alone.

He could see Walter and Astrid staring at him as he stormed out of the lab and out onto the campus. He couldn't take this. He was losing it. This was all too much to handle at the moment. Why was this happening to him? First he was ripped from his timeline. From his family. From his Olivia. Now he'd made the mistake of trying to be happy for a moment and it was ending up being the worst mistake of all. He could never go back now. Even if he did go back, the guilt would ruin him.

Peter sighed as he breathed in the fresh air. The campus yard was empty. Which was a good thing for him. He honestly just wanted to scream... or cry. Crying seemed easier and less crazy. Though screaming might relieve more stress. He sighed again and brought his fingers to his temples and began massaging them. His head was killing him at this point. He was also extremely tired, which didn't help.

"God help me..." He muttered to himself as he continued to massage his temples. He had no idea what to do anymore and every time he tried to evaluate each option carefully, it just ended in pain. Or more stress. He couldn't deny, however, option B, the being responsible option, was becoming more and more tempting to take. He knew the man needed him. He knew he was at fault. He knew all this... but it was so hard to just go and do it. He wanted to deep down in his heart, but he was afraid. Afraid of a lot of things. Afraid of Lincoln's reaction to all this. Afraid of being a father. Afraid of being ripped away again. All these fears were paralyzing him. Making it hard to move. Making it hard to go back over there. Making it hard to do what was right.

Peter was standing there with his eyes closed and his fingers over his temples when it happened. He hadn't even noticed anyone there before, but they had been there the entire time. There was no warning. No sound. Just the pain of the fist impacting with his face.

He fell back onto the ground and his eyes snapped open. What had happened? Everything was a blur at first and all he felt was pain. His first thought was that it was Lincoln coming to finally deal with this himself, but when Peter opened his eyes the first thing he saw was red. Red hair. A sigh escaped his lips. Had she punched him that hard? No. At a second glance he could see Charlie standing over him. Charlie from their side. Peter just laid there staring up at them. Charlie was staring back at him, as was Olivia. Her hands on her hips, that look from before stained on her face.

"Consider that a wake up call." He heard Charlie say. At first, Peter's first instinct was to stand and fight, but soon another emotion hit him. Realization. He was calm. They were right. They were right to do that to him. He deserved it. That was all it took. The last push, so to speak. Peter let out another sigh. He knew this was a sign. He knew what he needed to do. Charlie looked over at Liv, then held out his hand for Peter. For a moment Peter stared at it, a look of disbelief on his face. He had almost expected them to start lecturing him, but no. They were smiling. "Come on. You got a someone to take care of over there and a kid on the way. Stop being scared and be a man." Olivia's mouth was stuck in that smirk she always had. "Or do I have to punch you again?"

Peter didn't say a word. It was just... overwhelming. The love they both had for Lincoln. They would not give up. They truly did love him. _It makes me want to love him._ Peter's cheeks went a little warm. Suddenly he realized he was laughing. Not only that, but there were tears in his eyes. _What is happening to me?_ He thought briefly before grabbing Charlie's hand. Liv shook her head as she watched him stand.

"Finally coming to your senses?" She questioned. Peter glanced over at her as he held his hand to his jaw. He hadn't even realized how hard he had been hit until just now. Thankfully, nothing was dislocated or broken. Just really bruised. After a few moments, he sighed and looked down, wiping his eyes.

"Yeah." He said, looking up. He saw her nod and smile. This was right. He needed to do this. "I'm sorry..." His eyes moved back toward the ground. Olivia shook her head and stepped forward.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to." He heard her say. His eyes met hers again. Her face was serious now. "He needs you." She paused and sighed. "You have no idea how much he needs you... he can't do this without you..." Pain hit his heart. As it had done the first time she'd spoke to him about this. And that second time the Olivia over here had spoken to him. Peter gave a nod and looked down again. The tears were stinging at his eyes again.

"I know..." He said in a shaky voice. "I know he does..." He repeated. He stayed silent, trying to push the tears back. He released a shaky sigh and looked back at her. "And I want to be there." This time there was no but. He knew what he needed to do. He knew what he wanted to do. Olivia had been expecting there to be a 'but', however it never came. She smiled.

"Then let's get you to him."

* * *

><p>He had wanted to fall asleep. To just sleep and not think about the problems he was facing. To not think about the child growing inside him or the man that was responsible. He didn't want to think about how lonely the months to come would be. He wasn't alone, not really. He had Charlie. Someone he knew would support him and take care of him despite the reaction he'd given earlier. And he had Olivia. She was wonderful and kind. She would be there for him. A surrogate mother? <em>Yeah. That might actually work<em>.

Thinking about that, however, made him a little sad. Also it made him angry. Slowly he was beginning to hate Peter Bishop. Or at least he was trying. Everytime he thought about him, however, he could only think of that night. He barely knew Peter. Who was he to judge or hate him? After all he, too, was at fault. He'd been the one who wanted it the most that night. Peter was drunk. In a way he had taken advantage of Peter.

Lincoln sighed and turned over. Yeah, he had wanted to sleep but that didn't happen. Instead he found himself staring at the walls feeling even worse than before. The silence wasn't helping either. It just seemed to amplify those thoughts, resulting in him feeling even more depressed.

Finally Lincoln had had enough. He needed to get out of this room. Out of this apartment. Away from the memories. Staring at the walls and lying in his bed just made him think about the event that had led to where he was now. He just needed to get out to somewhere that didn't make him feel terrible. A placed that relaxed him. He could only really think of one place.

Lincoln rolled over and pushed himself off the bed. He really hoped that Olivia didn't try and come by while he was gone. Then again, she knew him, so she would probably know where he was. For a moment he contemplated leaving a note, but then decided against it. Finally he grabbed his coat and keys, then headed out the door.

* * *

><p>"Honestly, I don't know how he's going to react." Olivia said as they made their way into the apartment building. "He hasn't really expressed his thoughts on the matter that much." Peter stayed silent as he walked. He was afraid, honestly. Afraid of a lot of things. Afraid of Lincoln's reaction. Afraid of this commitment. He was generally just terrified of this whole ordeal. But he knew this was right. He knew this was where he was supposed to be. Sure it had taken a punch in the face to realize it, but he was here now and that was all that mattered.<p>

"Do I have to be here?" Peter heard Charlie ask. He almost laughed at the man's hesitance to be involved with this right now. Olivia gave him a look. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Lincoln. He's like a brother to me. But…" He paused. "I'd rather not be here when he explodes again." Olivia rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"That's exactly why we are here. So that he _doesn't_ explode." Charlie sighed as they exited the elevator. For a moment it was silent, then she spoke again. "Although…" She glanced back at Peter. "Maybe we should let you deal with it on your own after what an ass you were…" A smirk curled on her lips.

"Please don't..." Peter said. He could feel a slight fear building up inside of him as they neared closer to his door. _Great, I'm panicking._ He thought briefly. Yes. He was panicking. Olivia shook her head and laughed a little.

"We're not going to leave you, okay?" She finally said as they approached Lincoln's door. Peter had a feeling she was lying. He had a feeling that the moment that door opened, the two would bolt and leave him standing there alone. He really hoped that feeling was wrong. He sighed a little, trying to calm his nerves as Olivia knocked on the door. A few moments of silence passed, then she knocked again. More silence.

"Maybe you should have called…" Charlie said as he knocked on the door a bit louder. Still, there was no answer. Or any indication that anyone was inside. Peter glanced over as Olivia pressed a button on her earpiece. He felt that fear melting away now that he was out of immediate danger.

"He knew I was coming over tonight… that's why I didn't call." Peter stepped back a bit and leaned against the wall. Olivia sighed and let the phone ring. For a moment everything was silent. Peter then pushed off the wall and pressed his ear against the door. He could hear the something ringing inside the apartment. Olivia glanced at Peter and perked a brow. Peter shook his head. "Dammit." She cursed. "Where would he have gone without his phone? He usually has it on all the time…"

"Where would he go if he didn't want to be bothered?" Peter asked. Why was he wanting to help find Lincoln? Why was he suddenly so eager to possibly get yelled at? _Because you deserve it._ He thought. _Because you want to fix this…_ He watched Olivia glance at Charlie, her brow furrowed. For a moment, things were silence. Finally Olivia began walking down the hall, without a word. Peter raised a brow, but followed. "Okay… I'm going to assume you figured it out." He heard her laugh a little.

"He used to have this big crush on me and one time after a case, he kissed me. I had a boyfriend at the time, so I pushed him away. He said it was okay, but it was obvious that it wasn't. Things got awkward and one time he just disappeared from work." Charlie laughed as Olivia spoke. Obviously the man knew where this story was going. Olivia glanced back at Peter. "I found him lying in the grass in the park, staring up at the zeppelins as they passed overhead. He said it helped him calm down. That's where we'll find him. I know it is." For a moment, Peter just stared at her. Then he nodded.

"It's the best lead we got, so let's do it."

* * *

><p>The night air was cool and refreshing. There was a slight breeze, but not enough to really make him cold. He had his jacket, so it was fine. The moon was full and the stars were clearer than normal despite how bright the city was. Lincoln smiled to himself as he watched one of the zeppelins fly overhead. So many people returning from other states. Other countries. Returning to the ones they loved. His smile slowly faded. Usually watching this made him happy. Usually it made him feel hopeful. Today was different though. Watching the zeppelins fly and return lovers to one another just made him sad. It made his heart ache. It made him envious.<p>

He had no one. No one to care for him. No one to be with him. No one to love him. Not in the way that he wanted, anyways. He was alone. Lincoln sighed and sat up from the position he'd been in. He brought his knees to his chest and looked down at the ground. Realization was slowly washing over him. He was pregnant and alone. There would be no father in the picture. Well, really, he would end up probably being the father. What would he tell the child? Did he even want to keep it? A baby that had been an accident? A child that had been a complete surprise? Peter Bishop's child? Lincoln closed his eyes and sighed. No, not really.

He would go through with this pregnancy. But what was the point of keeping the child? He wasn't ready for that kind of life. That kind of responsibility. He wasn't ready to raise a child alone. He was a Fringe Agent after all. His job was dangerous and prevented him from having much time to himself. So really, there was no other choice… right?

Lincoln's eyes moved back toward the sky as the zeppelin pulled out of the station again. Taking more people away. Away from the ones they loved. Separated. Like he was. _Peter is nothing to me._ The more he told himself that, the less he believed it. Peter was a part of him now. A part that was growing inside of him. It wasn't that easy to forget. Lincoln bit his lip and balled his hand into a fist.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" He questioned himself aloud. No one was around. Or at least that's what he was assuming. He couldn't hear anyone and no one ever came to that area. The park was big after all. Either way, he hadn't spoken loud. Someone would have had to been very close to hear him. To hear him talking to himself. He sighed. "Great, I'm going crazy now. Talking to myself." He said, sighing as he glanced up at the sky again. "Why did you leave me…? Why are you leaving me to do this on my own?" What was he expecting? An answer? From what? The sky? The stars? No one was there.

He was alone.

Completely Alone.

Right?

"Because I'm stupid." Before he'd even heard the voice, he felt a hand slip onto his own. His fingers had become entwined with another set of fingers. The touch had surprised him, as had the voice, causing him to look over. He'd been so wrapped up in his own thoughts he had not noticed that the man had been sitting there for at least a minute or two. He heard everything? Peter sighed and looked over at Lincoln. He looked different. His hair was messy and his eyes looked dark. Like he hadn't slept in days. Weeks even. _Because of me?_ Lincoln's brows furrowed.

"Why are you here?" He asked. Peter's grip tightened a bit at that question. Like he was afraid. Afraid that Lincoln would pull away. Afraid the man would run. But Lincoln wasn't going anywhere. Not now that Peter was here. He'd came all this way. There had to be a reason.

"I can't do this." The response was short. Lincoln opened his mouth to object, jumping to conclusions about the statement far too quickly. "I mean… I can't do this to you." The man's mouth closed and he nodded for Peter to continue. "I thought I could just forget about it. Just go back to my timeline and forget everything." Peter stopped, his eyes moving toward the ground. "But the more I tried to find a way, the further I felt myself getting. It was like something was stopping me." For a second, he stopped speaking. A laugh left his lips, causing Lincoln to raise a brow. "Like I was stopping myself." Finally Peter's eyes met Lincoln's and he smiled. "You have great friends… do you know that?" Briefly, Lincoln sat there with a look of confusion on his face. Then he noticed the darkening bruise on Peter's cheek and laughed.

"Liv or Charlie?" He questioned, brushing his hand against the bruise lightly. Peter glanced over, his cheeks heating up a little at the touch. Peter let his eyes fall back toward the ground. Lincoln should have known they would finally resort to more drastic measures.

"Charlie." There was a slight feeling of unease about them being the reason he was here. What if it was the only reason? Did he want that? Lincoln stared at Peter. "It was a wake up call, but it's not the reason I'm here… if that's what you're thinking…" Lincoln looked down at their hands, which were still connected. He wasn't sure if he was ready to believe Peter. Not after all this. The man had abandoned him. _But he's here now. That's gotta count for something… right?_ There was movement and causing Lincoln to look over. "I promise you, that's not the reason I'm here." Lincoln said nothing. A sigh escaped his lips. He'd been waiting for this. He should be happy… right? Then why was this so hard.

"I want to believe you." He said softly. "I really do…" At that moment, he could feel Peter's grip loosening. Lincoln looked over. The man was looking down at their hands now, a strange look in his eyes. Was Peter… sad? "How do I know you won't try and leave? Go back to your timeline?" There was silence. Peter's eyes remained on their hands, but he smiled.

"It's my child…" Finally he looked up. "I want to be here for it." There was a pause and all Lincoln could do was stare. He could see truth in Peter's eyes. "And you." He heard the man add. "Just… give me a chance to prove myself… please?" Lincoln paused, still staring at Peter. He could tell the man was sincere. This was real. This was really happening. Peter was here. Asking for forgiveness.

"Okay." He said, a smile spreading across his face. He needed this. He needed Peter. As much as part of his mind wanted to deny that, his heart said otherwise. He couldn't do this alone. Peter was a part of him now. A part of him was in their child. The child that was growing inside of him. He knew that. They both knew that. He couldn't do this alone. He wouldn't do this alone. Peter smiled and stood up, helping Lincoln up as well. "Thank you for coming back…" Lincoln said. Peter took Lincoln's hand again and laughed a little.

"I don't think my conscience would have let me live happy otherwise." He said as he began walking to the entrance of the park, pulling Lincoln along with him. Lincoln laughed a little and followed. He didn't care how this looked at the moment. He was content with it. He was happy. "Even if I would have gone home… I would have felt terrible." His eyes moved toward Lincoln.

"Either way… I'm glad you decided to come back." Lincoln smiled a little. There was a silence as they walked. Neither interrupted it though. Things were just beginning now and they knew it. Lincoln had no idea how hard this was going to be. Or what to even do. In reality, he was terrified, but he'd never show it. As was Peter. But he wasn't alone now. And he wouldn't be alone. Lincoln glanced over at Peter, his eyes narrowing a bit. "Don't go thinking you're sleeping in my bed. You get the couch." He said, a smirk twisting onto his lips. Peter laughed.

"I can deal with that." Lincoln laughed as well as they approached the vehicle. Lincoln could see Olivia and Charlie leaning against it. He smiled at them. Olivia's eyes moved toward Peter and she nodded. He gave a nod back. This was right. This was how it was supposed to be. Peter knew that now. He looked over at Lincoln as he opened the door. "Let's go home then." The man seemed caught off guard for a moment. By both the statement and the action. He couldn't help but stare at Peter for a few moments. He blushed a little. _Damn emotions._ Finally Lincoln smiled.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>This took a lot longer to write due to my brain going through some difficult times. I have been having trouble thinking lately. Honestly I could use some ideas, if anyone is interested in sharing. I haven't ever finished a fic before, but I am determined to see this one through to the end. xD Oh and if I'm not making Alt!Lincoln in character enough this chapter, it's because of the lack of Fringe. Stupid hiatus : Anyways, review my kind Pecoln/Pecalt fans! 3


	4. Chapter 4

Title: 38 Weeks

Author: Agent Alaska

Fandom: Fringe

Pairing: Peter/Alt!Lincoln

Summary: The first two weeks together turn out to be harder than they expected.

* * *

><p><em><strong>38 Weeks<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't feel a thing, Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't feel a thing. I'm laying out my heart and giving you everything. I'm gonna love you, baby come rain or shine…" <strong>_

_**- "Rain or Shine" By Matthew Perryman Jones**_

* * *

><p>~13 weeks~<p>

* * *

><p>There was a familiar scent in the air when he woke that morning. Something he hadn't really been expecting. Lincoln smiled a little as he curled into the warmth of his blankets. He didn't have to guess to know what the smell was. Though, he half expected the scent to send him running to the bathroom as any food did in the mornings since this all started. He wasn't complaining. No. This was a very pleasant change.<p>

It had been a week since Peter Bishop had finally crossed over to his universe and decided to stay. At first things had been really awkward. Well, they still sort of were awkward, but not as much as the first two or three days they had been together again. Lincoln found Peter's presence a bit frustrating sometimes. He wasn't used to living with someone else. His mood swings didn't help the situation either.

This morning, however, things were different. Peter had been avoiding Lincoln like a plague, not wanting to get in his way when he went into a mid-pregnancy rage fit. He found himself walking around the block a lot, waiting for the man to calm down and call him back in. Today, he wanted things different. He wanted Lincoln to wake up happy for a change. Not bitchy like he had been. And Peter had the perfect cure for that.

Breakfast.

It was no secret that Lincoln Lee had a problem of forgetting to eat in the mornings. Well, he ate, but usually light. Which, in his condition, was a very bad thing. There was a reason for that though. It was hard to be hungry after spending an hour hunched over a toilet. Honestly, who would be? So when he caught the scent of bacon and eggs, he was surprised it didn't make him sick.

After a few peaceful moments of listening closely at the man in the kitchen, moving around, humming to himself while cooking, Lincoln rolled over and sat up. For some reason he couldn't seem to stop smiling. _Oh god, he's getting to me._ He thought briefly as he glanced over at the clock. It was still pretty early, surprisingly. Ten pass six. Lincoln let out a sigh, then immediately yawned after that. For a moment, he just sat there, trying to gather his thoughts.

He wasn't sure how he felt about Peter just yet. Sure the man had came here for him, but only after everyone kept bugging him about it. So it was hard to tell why he was _really_ here. He couldn't deny those thoughts had contributed to his recent increase in moodiness. It had only been a week, so he still didn't have a lot to make a valid judgment on the man. Though, everytime Peter left the apartment, he always came back when Lincoln called. He could not deny that when Peter left, he expected the man to stay gone, but Peter surprised him everytime.

Lincoln bit his lip and flopped back on his bed, sighing. _Why are you so perfect?_ He questioned in his mind. He knew that thought was false. Peter was not perfect. But damn was he close. Despite all that had happened before, he seemed really determined to make this right. He was giving up his previous life and the possibility of getting back to the woman he loved to fix this. To do the right thing. If that wasn't admirable, then what was? Another sigh escaped Lincoln's lips as he ran his hand over his stomach. At that moment, it began to growl. He glanced down at it.

"Fine." He said aloud with a laugh as he stood up and walked toward the door. For a moment, he hesitated with his hand on the doorknob. Then he smiled and walked out into the hall. The floor was cold, causing him to shiver a little as he quietly walked down the hall and into the living room. He stopped at the corner and smiled a little, crossing his arms as he watched Peter move around the kitchen. At that moment he couldn't deny that those feelings he had felt that first night they were together had not faded. Lincoln couldn't understand how a man could make him feel this way. Make him this happy. A blush spread across his cheeks as he watched Peter for a bit longer. Finally he laughed a little and walked into the living room. Peter glanced back at the sound and smiled.

"Good morning." He greeted with a laugh as he turned back to his cooking. Lincoln moved into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "How long were you watching me?" Peter questioned. Lincoln let out a laugh and pulled his legs up into the chair, crossing them.

"About a minute or so." He answered with a smile as he fiddled with the forks on the table. "So not long." Another laugh escaped his lips, causing Peter to look back at him again.

"You seem to be in a good mood." He stated as he finished with the eggs. A feeling of victory flooded over him as he saw how different Lincoln's mood was from the previous night. He bit his lip and turned off the stove. "You're also up earlier." Lincoln laughed.

"Yeah, the smell woke me." He said as he set the silverware down and looked up. "And surprisingly didn't make me want to vomit." Lincoln felt a rush of heat to his face as he heard Peter laugh a little more. This was nice. He honestly hadn't thought he'd have this sort of experience with Peter this soon. It was making him happier than he'd felt in a really long time. _Though that may be your hormones._ He reminded himself. But he really didn't care at this point. It just felt good. He just wanted to enjoy it while he could.

"Well that's good. I'm glad." Peter said with a smile. There was silence between them after that. Only the sound of metal clanking against glass as Peter prepared their plates. After a few moments, he walked over to the table and sat a plate in front of Lincoln. "Enjoy." He said with a smile. Lincoln looked up at the man, another wave of heat hitting his face. He quickly glanced down to prevent Peter from noticing the obvious blush on his face.

"Thank you." He said softly as he watched Peter walk around to the other side of the table and sit down. Peter had indeed noticed the blush, however, and was smiling because of it. He could only say that his mission was very successful. _Hopefully it lasts_. He thought as he glanced across the table before picking up his fork.

"So, since you seem to be feeling better today, what are you going to do?" Peter asked as he picked up his fork and began eating. Lincoln had already started eating by then, shoveling food into his mouth like he hadn't eaten in days. He hadn't realized how hungry he'd been_. You're feeding two, remember? _His mind reminded him. He perked up as he finally realized Peter had asked a question. The man was staring at him now, causing the heat to rise again. Lincoln stopped and gave a small laugh.

"Sorry…" He said softly, apologizing for his less than proper behavior. Peter shook his head and smiled once again. _Dammit, stop smiling at me like that!_ Lincoln had wanted to scream that aloud, but managed to hold it inside instead. "Well, obviously I'm going to work." He said as he continued eating, slower this time. Suddenly he got the feeling he was being watched. And sure enough, when he glanced up from his breakfast, Peter's eyes were on him. "What?" Lincoln questioned innocently.

"When are you going to tell Broyles?" And just like that, the mood had changed. Peter bit his lip as Lincoln stop eating and drop his fork_. Great, here we go again. Just like last night._ Peter sighed, preparing himself for the yelling that was surely to come. "Look, as much as you want to avoid the truth here, you're thirteen weeks pregnant." He paused, seeing the look on Lincoln's face change completely. He hated that. He hated that calm expression the man got just before everything went bad. Mainly because he couldn't tell if Lincoln was actually listening or plotting what to throw. Though he hadn't actually gotten to the point of throwing anything before, it was still a scary thing to see him mad. That expression was usually the calm before the storm. Peter sighed. "And you are starting to show. It's only a matter of time before you start showing even m-"

"Stop." Lincoln interrupted. There it was. The irritation. Peter crossed his arms and closed his mouth, not speaking another word. He had tried that before, speaking after Lincoln, and it had ended badly._ We've been living together a week, but it feels like a year_. Peter thought briefly. His eyes met Lincoln's. Something was different. He had expected an argument to have started by now, but no. Lincoln remained silent. Peter stared for a few more moments before standing up and walking around the table.

"Look… I'm just concerned for your safety." He paused, seeing Lincoln roll his eyes. _Stupid thing to say Peter_. "I'm concerned for our child." This statement, however, invoked a completely different reaction. Lincoln looked up at Peter and let his arms, which had been crossed this entire time, fall to his lap. Peter sighed and took one of his hands. "I'm not saying tell him today. You're not that far along yet. But its better you do it soon so they can prepare for you to take leave." Lincoln bit his lip. He really didn't want to take leave. He really didn't want to be pregnant. But he was. And Peter was right.

"Dammit…" He cursed aloud, his hand clamping down on Peter's for a moment. He didn't look up though, afraid Peter would see the blush that was staining his cheeks. "I hate admitting when people are right…" He said softly. Peter squeezed his hand and smiled a little. There were a few seconds of silence then Lincoln sighed and leaned his head back. "Fine." He said, releasing Peter's hand and looking over at the man. "I'll talk to him, but not yet." The smile on Peter's face grew a little. Lincoln's eyes narrowed. "Stop smiling. You're coming with me when I do tell him."

"That's fine." Peter quickly retorted, the smile not leaving his face. Lincoln bit his lip. His plan had backfired. That smile. It was too contagious at this point. Lincoln bit down harder as he tried to fight off the urge to smile back. "You do realize I'm going to win this contest you're challenging me to." Peter stated, smiling a little more. Lincoln looked away, his cheeks finally giving out.

"I hate you." He said, laughing a little. Peter couldn't help but giggle at the statement. A very false statement. Lincoln's eyes returned to Peter and he reached out, pushing the man back. "Shut up and let me finish my breakfast." He said with a smirk. Peter smiled and walked back over to his chair and continued his breakfast.

_Yeah, things are going to be okay._

_Hopefully…_

* * *

><p>~ 14 Weeks ~<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't take this Liv! I can't!" Lincoln yelled, causing Liv roll her eyes. He was panicking again. It was about the third time in two weeks he'd showed up at her apartment past midnight. At first she'd been okay, but now it was just getting ridiculous. "Everytime I try to sleep. Everytime! I feel my stomach and then I start thinking about it. Then I start freaking out." She crossed her arms and watched him pace back and forth. "What if I can't do this? How am I even <em>supposed<em> to have this child!" He was on her now, his hands on her shoulders, shaking her gently. "I don't know what to do!" She placed her hands on his and pulled them off her shoulders, but did not release them.

"Lincoln!" She said, her voice loud but stern. She sighed, relaxing a little. "Calm down." He stared at her, his eyes still wide and his breath still coming out in pants. "You really need to relax. All of this stress is just going to make everything worse." She had a feeling her words weren't connecting at the moment judging by the panic still present on his face. She sighed and pulled him over to her bed, forcing him to sit. "Why aren't you talking to Peter about all of this?" Liv flinched a little at his loud scoff.

"He did this to me." Lincoln grunted. "He doesn't understand what I'm going through, Liv." His eyes were on her. "All these emotions and … ugh!" He pulled his hands away from hers and flopped back on the bed. "I just can't stand feeling so…"

"Feminine?" _Wrong thing to say, Olivia._ Her mind screamed the moment the word left her mouth. His eyes shot toward her, giving her a death glare. "I know you don't want to hear it, but I know it's what you're thinking." There was another annoyed sigh as he pulled one of her pillows over his face. Yep, she was right.

"Yes. Feminine. I hate feeling like a girl." He yelled through the pillow. Olivia sighed and pulled the pillow off of his face and pulled him up. "Make it stop." He whined. This whining caused her brow to perk. "Oh god, did I just whine?" Another sigh escaped her lips.

"Lincoln, I know you think because I'm a woman that I know what you're feeling…" She paused and placed her hand on his face, forcing him to face her. "But I really don't." The look in his eyes almost broke her heart. She knew he was having trouble with this. She really wanted to help, but she really didn't know what to do. "I've never been pregnant. So I don't know what you're really going through." Lincoln stared at her for a moment, then sighed, his gaze dropping.

"I know." He said softly, placing his hand over hers. "I just… wish this would stop." He said, leaning back against the headboard. "I don't like freaking out like this. This isn't me. You know this isn't me." Lincoln felt her fingers intertwine with his and squeeze gently. "I'm scared…. And I don't want to be." Suddenly she was smiling, causing his brows to furrow. "What?"

"Go talk to Peter." Liv knew by the sudden look of horror in his eyes that he was about to go into freak out mode again. She placed her hand over his mouth. "He's the father of your unborn child Lincoln! Whether you want it or not. He's here. He's going to be here. He _wants_ to be here. So I'm pretty damn sure he wants to know how you feel!" For a second Lincoln wanted to push her hand off and start yelling. To freak out some more. But he was pretty sure she was tired of that by now. And she was right. _Why are they always right?_ He sighed as she removed her hand, sensing that he now realized she was right. He nodded.

"You're right." Lincoln said, coughing a little from his previous heavy panting. His eyes narrowed. "You're always right." Olivia let out a laugh, causing a smile to form on his lips. Suddenly everything felt calm again. Like nothing had happened. He groaned. "I don't think I'm ever gonna get used to these mood swings." He said with a small laugh.

"Well, at least you have people who love you and will always love you no matter how crazy you get." She said, squeezing his hand. Lincoln laughed a little and nodded, his eyes meeting hers. There was a silence as they stared at one another for a moment. "He really cares about you… despite what you think." Olivia said softly. He blushed slightly as a feeling began to bubble inside of him. For a moment he thought it was the baby, but no. It was a familiar feeling. The feeling he had gotten in the kitchen a week ago. He sighed and smiled. "Go." She said, releasing his hand. Lincoln laughed again.

"Kicking me out?" He questioned as he pushed himself off the bed. He groaned a little as he realized it was becoming much harder to stand up on his own. She laughed as he stumbled a little getting up. "Dammit." He cursed.

"Yes. Yes I am." Liv said, placing an arm around his waist to stabilize him. "Be careful." Lincoln glanced back at her, rolling his eyes. Yeah, like he'd done that on purpose. He shook his head and laughed.

"Fine, Fine." He said, walking toward the door. "I'll see you tomorrow then." He felt her arms snaked around him, hands resting on his stomach. She leaned in and kissed his cheek, causing him to turn and smile at her. For a moment he just stood there, wrapping his arms around her small frame. "Thank you." She smiled and pulled him close. "For being here when I go crazy."

"I could never abandon you." Liv smirked and kissed his cheek again. "Besides. It's kinda fun watching you freak out like a girl" Lincoln sighed and rolled his eyes, pushing away from her and walking toward the door. "Awww! Don't be like that. I'm kidding!" She said with giggle. He raised his hand and waved, laughing as he opened the door.

"Night Liv." And with that, he was out the door.

* * *

><p>When Lincoln entered the apartment it was silent. The green display on the microwave read '1:36am'. <em>No wonder<em>. He thought briefly as he quietly made his way inside. He had been half expecting Peter to be waiting up for him, but he wasn't. No, there he was lying peacefully on the couch, cuddled up under a rather thin blanket. Lincoln smiled a little and put his coat in the closet. He had wanted to talk to Peter about all of this, but at this point it was too late. Peter was asleep and he really didn't want to bother him. After all he was sure he'd been doing enough of that lately.

Lincoln sighed. Yeah, he'd been pretty mean lately. Crazy was a better word to describe it. He found himself yelling at Peter for absolutely no reason other than the fact that he felt like it. He didn't like being angry. He didn't like losing it like this. He almost preferred when he was crying all the time. Or rather, he preferred it when he was happy. When he felt this joy that he couldn't explain. Yeah, that's the way he wanted to feel all the time.

He shook his head and walked toward the couch. He smiled and pulled the blanket up, trying to cover Peter a little more. The man moved, causing Lincoln to jump just a bit. He placed his hand on his stomach out of instinct, expecting the sudden movement to cause him to fall or at the very least make him sick. He sighed and walked around the couch and began heading to his room.

"Lincoln?" Before he reached the hall he heard a voice call out his name. Peter's voice. He stopped and sighed, turning around. He was really hoping not to bother Peter this late. He knew it would probably end terribly anyways. Honestly he didn't want to hurt the man anymore that he had in the last two weeks.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Lincoln asked as he walked back into the living room. Peter was sitting up now, the blanket wrapped around his waist. He seemed a little out of it, but fully aware of what was going on. "I'll let you get back to sleep." Lincoln said suddenly as he began to walk away before this all turned bad. His attempt to leave, however, failed. Peter reached out and grabbed his hand before he could move, then pulled him back.

"It's fine." He said softly, pulling Lincoln a little closer. The man couldn't help but sigh. He didn't want this right now. He didn't want to risk snapping again. "I wasn't asleep anyways." Peter said with a laugh, almost trying to get Lincoln to look at him. After a few seconds, and nothing happening, Peter sighed. "I was worried about you." The man jumped as Lincoln laughed. Not in humor, but in bitterness.

"Why?" Lincoln questioned, finally turning around. "I've been nothing but terrible to you. I've yelled at you all week. I've treated you like shit." He paused and shook his head. "Why worry about me when I do this do you?" Peter remained silent for a moment, staring directly into Lincoln's eyes. He had expected anger. They both had. But this time was different. Lincoln hadn't even realized he was crying until Peter pulled him down onto the couch. There were no words of protest. Lincoln did not pull away or fight Peter as he was pulled down and into the man's arms. All he could do was cry. "I don't know why I do this. I don't understand why I feel this way…" Lincoln said as he buried his face into Peter's chest. "I don't mean to act this way toward you…"

"I know." Peter said softly as he shifted a little, trying to get into a more comfortable position. Lincoln looked up at him, his cheeks heating up just a bit before crawling on top of Peter and returning his face to its previous position. "I know you don't mean it." Peter repeated as he placed his hand on Lincoln's face. He couldn't help but feel just a bit strange about the current position they were in, but at the same time he really didn't mind it so much. After all they'd been in a similar position before. Peter coughed a little as a blush spread across his face. _Not the time to think about that right now._ Lincoln was staring at him now, causing them both to feel even more awkward. Peter sighed and let his hand fall. "I may not really understand what you're going through, but I get that you're not really in control of your emotions right now." Lincoln let out a sigh and moved his head down a little.

"I wish I didn't have these mood swings…" He said softly. The tears were gone now, having only been brief and probably due to his erratic emotions. "I mean, I could probably deal with this pregnancy better if my emotions weren't so crazy all the time." Peter smiled, feeling Lincoln's hand grip at his shirt as he spoke into the man's chest. "I can deal with the morning sickness, the being hungry all the time, even the fact that I'm starting to grow out of all my pants…" He paused and sighed, then finally looked up at Peter. "But I don't like feeling this way. I don't like living in this fear that I'm going to freak out at someone and say the wrong thing. Scared of hurting the people I love. Terrified of completely screw up my friendships because I can't control these stupid mood swings." As he finished speaking his gaze began to drift away from the other man. There was a silence, then the heat, having not left Lincoln's cheeks, intensified as he felt the other man's lips pressed against his forehead.

"I promise you that no matter what the people who love you are never going to stop loving you." There was a pause. Lincoln's eyes met Peter's, causing the older man to smile. "Trust me." He didn't know what to say. A part of him doubted this. A very dark part. A part he decided it was better to push away. Lincoln couldn't stop blushing. He was completely overwhelmed by this feeling of happiness. Finally a smile broke through. He laughed and nodded, his hand squeezing tighter.

"Thank you." He said softly, burying his face in Peter's chest once again. As much as he hated these mood swings, he couldn't help but love this feeling. The feeling that he was loved. This overwhelming happiness. He closed his eyes and nuzzled closer out of instinct. Liv was right. Peter did care. Even if this whole thing had been a mistake. Even if this relationship they had, whatever it was, had been a total accident. Peter was here. He was giving up so much to be here. Lincoln sighed as he felt another kiss on his head. Yeah, everything was going to be alright. "Tomorrow…" Lincoln mumbled softly as he felt himself beginning to grow very tired.

"Hmm?" Peter questioned as he stroked Lincoln's hair. He knew this position was probably going to be uncomfortable to sleep in, but he didn't care. It was the first time since he'd came back that Lincoln had let his guard down like this. The first time in a while that he'd actually felt close to him again. "Tomorrow?"

"I'll tell Broyles tomorrow…" He said softly. There was a brief silence. Lincoln opened his eyes for a moment and glanced up. "You'll be there with me… right?" Peter smiled and placed a kiss on Lincoln's cheek, causing the man to blush again. He paused for a moment, then smiled.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>That morning Lincoln woke with the worst cramp in his neck ever. He had, of course, immediately blushed when he realized he'd fallen asleep curled up next to Peter. Next to? No, practically on top of. Peter had been awake when he woke, so that didn't help. He hadn't reacted in the best way either. No, he'd been pretty freaked out waking up with a man next to him like that. So, out of instinct, he pushed Peter back, knocking the man off the couch and onto the hard floor. That action had been followed by a string of apologies. Peter wasn't mad. No, he was laughing.<p>

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Lincoln yelled as he scrambled to the floor to help Peter. The older man was lying flat on his back, giggling, as Lincoln pushed the table aside. "I freaked out. I'm not used to waking up with someone… right there, you know?" Peter nodded and looked up at Lincoln, who at this point was also laughing a little. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." The man responded, sitting up. "My back hit the table, but I'm okay." Lincoln opened his mouth to apologize again, but Peter shook his head. "Stop apologizing. I'm fine, really." Peter said with a smile as he reached out and touched Lincoln's face gently. The blush didn't surprise him. Lincoln glanced away, but smiled.

"Stop that." He said softly, the blush growing just a bit. Peter couldn't deny he was enjoy this. He enjoyed seeing Lincoln this way. Someone who was normally so strong in such a weakened state. He loved causing him to blush like this. _You're falling for him_. He heard in his mind. This was his life now though, so he didn't mind so much. He was still getting used to this though. He couldn't deny he still hurt for the fact that he would never have his Olivia back, but he knew eventually that would heal. This feeling though, he wanted this. Lincoln coughed a little, still refusing to look directly at him. Peter laughed a little and let his hand fall to Lincoln's stomach. This action managed to catch the other man's attention. Lincoln's eyes were now on him, a strange and questioning look in them. Peter looked down, moving closer.

"You know… this is the first time I've actually felt it." Lincoln looked down at Peter's hand, resting on the bump. He was smiling. They both were. Neither of them spoke for a few moments. This was one of those moments. One of those moments Lincoln enjoyed. He knew they were falling for each other. He knew this child was pulling them together. He was scared. He was terrified of feeling like he did before. He didn't want to be left alone. He sighed and closed his eyes, placing his hand over Peter's_. Not yet._ He told himself.

"Let's get ready." He said softly, causing Peter to look at him. He completely understood. They were both scared. They also didn't have the time to talk about this right now and he knew that. He nodded and pulled his hand away as he stood up. Lincoln glanced up as Peter extended his hand. After a small laugh he took it and pulled himself up.

* * *

><p>~ I want to take this slow… ~<p>

* * *

><p>Lincoln wasn't even aware that he was holding Peter's hand as they stood against the back of the elevator walls, waiting for it to get to the top. He also wasn't aware that the grip was steadily tightening. Peter was squeezing back, trying to get the man to calm down a little. Unfortunately it wasn't working. He was too nervous. Though, he really didn't understand why. Maybe because he was fourteen weeks pregnant. Maybe because he was afraid of what everyone was going to think. Maybe because he didn't want to deal with the look his boss would most likely give him when he found out he'd slept with someone they still sort of considered a threat. Yeah, those were all valid reasons.<p>

"Lincoln." The sound of Peter's voice brought him back to reality. Thank god they were in this elevator alone. He knew if they're had been anyone else here, he wouldn't be holding Peter's hand right now. Or would he? He sighed and loosened his grip a little. "It's going to be okay, just relax." Peter said softly, squeezing his hand a little. Lincoln nodded and leaned his head on Peter's shoulder.

"Yeah." Was all he could manage to say. Peter smiled a little and pressed his lips against Lincoln's temple. He knew Lincoln wanted to take this slow. He did too. But these affectionate gestures seemed to be the only way to calm the man. Lincoln let out a sigh and nodded again, smiling a little. "Thank you." Peter chuckled a little.

"Just stay calm and everything will be okay." They briefly exchanged smiles before the doors opened. Lincoln quickly pulled his hand away from Peter's grip and sighed as he stepped out onto the floor. He bit his lip as he saw Liv walking toward him. Her brow was perked, obviously curious to why Peter was here. Lincoln coughed a little.

"What's going on?" She asked softly as he approached the pair. Her brows furrowed a little as she became aware of how nervous her partner looked. Lincoln looked toward Peter, then looked around. Suddenly he felt sick_. Oh god, please don't let me throw up._ He told himself as he placed his hand on his stomach. Nerves plus pregnancy were apparently a bad thing. He sighed.

"I'm going to tell Brolyes." He said quickly. Her eyes widened a little. Yeah, she could see why he would want Peter here and why he would be nervous. She gave a nod and stepped back a little.

"Do you want me in there with you?" She questioned. He glanced up at her, then sighed again. He wasn't sure. He wasn't even sure he wanted to do this anymore. His heartbeat sped up a little and his breathing began to pick up. He was panicking now and she knew it. Suddenly he felt her take his hand. "Lincoln Lee, if you faint… I am not carrying you to a bed." His eyes met hers and he let out a laugh, squeezing her hand a little.

"Yeah." He took a deep breath and looked back at Peter. The man nodded. "Yeah. I want you with me." She gave a nod and released his hand. For a moment, they just stood there, allowing Lincoln to relax a little. Finally, he was able to calm down. He gave a quick nod and then began walking toward Broyles' office.

"I don't even know why you're freaking out." Liv said, trying to lighten the mood a little. Peter held back laughter as he saw Lincoln shoot her a glare. "I mean, he's gonna understand. Look at what we do? A pregnant man doesn't seem _that_ out of the ordinary for us." Lincoln shook his head. "I'm just trying to get you to relax." He sighed, biting his lip a little. Truth be told, it helped, but he would never admit it aloud. Finally they reached the doors to Broyles' office. For a moment they stood there. Liv saw the man look up from his desk, then wave them in. Lincoln took a deep breath, glanced toward Peter, then opened the door and walked in.

"Agent Lee, Agent Dunham…" Broyles greeted, then paused as he looked toward Peter. "Do you need something?" His eyes moved back toward his paperwork. Lincoln looked toward Peter for a moment, noticing the disdainful look his boss had given him. He bit his lip and sighed.

"Sir…" For a moment he felt the panic begin to rise again_. Oh god, why is this so hard?_ Liv could see Lincoln panicking again. Her eyes moved toward Peter, then to Broyles. The man looked up again and set his pen down. This wasn't going well and she knew it. She had to do something and fast before Lincoln passed out right there on the spot.

"Sir, Lincoln's pregnant." Suddenly all eyes were on her. Lincoln looked absolutely terrified. Peter, however, looked relieved she had said something before he had to. Broyles, of course, still looked calm. It was strange how nothing seemed to affect him. Olivia glanced over at Lincoln for a moment. He was panting and obviously freaking out. She really hoped he didn't pass out. "Sir-"

"I know." The man said suddenly, his arms crossed. Lincoln's eyes moved from Olivia to his boss. "I've been having you monitored lately." He paused. Peter could see Lincoln's face, still slightly horrified by all of this. He moved closer to him. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice, Agent Lee?" Broyles questioned as he leaned forward in his chair. Lincoln looked down.

"I… was hoping…" He honestly didn't know how to answer. Part of him was relieved to have this out. The other part felt ashamed for thinking he could fool someone so perceptive. "I'm sorry…" He glanced up as Broyles leaned back again. For a moment, the man said nothing. Then his gaze moved toward Peter.

"How skilled are you at dealing with Fringe events, Bishop?" Peter perked a brow. He was surprised the man was even speaking to him after failing to even acknowledge his presence. For a moment, he said nothing.

"I spent three years of my life working Fringe cases on the other side in my timeline…" He said cautiously. At this point, both Lincoln and Olivia were looking at him. He could tell they shared his curiosity on the matter. "But you know that already…" Lincoln looked at Olivia, then back to Broyles, his panic fading fast now. "Why?" The man picked his pen back up and began writing.

"Dunham, you, Lee and Francis will be in charge of training him in the usage of the tech we use over here." At this point they were all confused and surprised by the man's actions. Lincoln stepped back a little. He wasn't sure whether to take this as a good or a bad thing. Broyles glanced back up at Lincoln. "You're on leave effective three weeks from today." There was a brief silence, then Lincoln nodded. "Now leave… you three have work to do." Olivia nodded and with that, the three left the office.

They were about halfway down the all when Lincoln's legs finally gave out. Thankfully Peter and Olivia caught him before he could hit the ground. "I'm fine. Lightheaded…" Lincoln said quickly as the two moved him toward the break room nearby. Peter's brows furrowed. Lincoln could tell he was worried. "I'm just hungry." He said with a laugh as he sat down in one of the chairs. "And honestly still freaking out a little…" Liv watched as Peter kneeled down in front of her partner and placed a hand on his cheek. Lincoln sighed, laughing a little more. "Can you get me something to eat?" He asked Peter, a small blush spreading across his cheeks. Peter laughed and nodded.

"I think I can do that." He said softly as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Lincoln's forehead. Olivia couldn't help but grin at the site of the darkening blush on her partner's cheeks. "I'll be back soon." Peter said quickly as he stood up and turned to Liv. "Take care of him for me." He said briefly, catching her grin before heading out of the room. The instant he was gone, Olivia busted into a fit of giggles. Lincoln groaned, but smiled as he buried his head in his hands.

"He looooves yooou~!" She called out as she walked over to him. Lincoln looked up from his hands and shook his head. "And you love him too!" At this point, she was practically dancing around him. "See! Talking to him worked, didn't it!" Lincoln rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

"Shut up, Liv." He grumbled. Her smiling wouldn't cease though, which was making it very hard for him not to smile. Finally he broke. "I hate you." He said, sending a fake glare her way. "Both of you. You both do that stupid smiling thing, which makes it hard for me to be mad!" She chuckled and sat on his lap.

"It's because you love us…" She said with a smile. Yeah, he couldn't deny that. He did love her. Sure the type of love he had for her now was not the same as it once was, but it was still as strong. And Peter… Yeah… he loved Peter. He knew that now. As much as he had tried to deny it, it was there.

"Yeah. I do." He said with a smile as he placed one hand on his stomach and the other on her waist. This was what he wanted. He wanted everyday to be like this. He wanted this love. He sighed and leaned back. "I do love him." Liv's eyes moved toward his and she smiled.

"I know you do."

He sighed and shook his head, laughing a little.

Yeah, everything was going to be just fine.

* * *

><p>Guys... This chapter practically killed me. I have this fear that Fringe is gonna fuck me over again with this next episode. It was hard enough watching Blue!Lincoln be sad about Olivia. Now I'm scared Alt!Lincoln is gonna die. That's the reason I wanted to finish this chapter this week. BEFORE FRIDAY. And I managed. I know some of you are waiting for explanations on how this man got pregnant for realz, and that's coming. But this story is a Fringe story guys... Fringe is FULL of crazy shit. So normally I'd leave it with that, but people wanna know. And honestly you're probably going to be disappointed. But eh. Just enjoy the adorable fluff and all the Pecoln (Pecalt) goodness C:<p> 


End file.
